Addicted to you
by kfpTiPolover03
Summary: Ella lo ama, sí lo ama a morir, intenta ocultarlo pero no puede. Pero por una violación queda traumada y solo tiene un refugio en los brazos del Guerrero Dragón. Sin saberlo se obsesiona con él, sino esta él tiembla, su mundo se derrumba solo para darse cuenta que está adicta a él.
1. Estoy incómoda

hola **soy nueva aqui este es mi primer fic se la dedico a todos ustedes espero q les guste.**

 **BLACK ROSE IMZ**

 **MASTER SKIRREL**

 **LAUS DEO**

 **GERALDCULLENBLACK**

 **LITTLE TIGRESS**

 **y a todos los de kfp wiki de tigresa**

 **Kung fu panda no me Pertenece le Pertenece a dreamworks ya la hermosisima jennifer yuh**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera los campos se llenaban de flores, muchos frutos deliciosos salían y los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a asomarse por el valle de la paz.

Los famosos guerreros y maestros del kung fu se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, despues de un gran entrenamiento que tuvieron el día anterior. Todos menos tigresa quien llevaba rato despierta en su habitación.

Tigresa se encontraba frotando su cuerpo con la cama. Se sentía incomoda y por alguna razón no la dejaba dormir.

-¿Porque hicieron esta cama tan incómoda? y porque me estoy quejando- decía la felina mientras seguia frotandose con la cama -me imagino que la habrán hecho para que nosotros no durmieramos tanto -pensó -pero porque Po duerme tan bien aunque si lo dejan en un basurero de cama él duerme feliz aunque, no estaria mal si duermo encima de él queee en que estoy pensando -dijo tigresa mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza -aagh se volvio a frotar con su cama.

-¿Porque estas ahi si podrías estar encima del panda con su suave pelaje, sus enormes brazos aprisionandote por la espalda y oliendo su exquisita baba(saliva) recorriendo por sus regordetas mejillas y a medida que se van secando dijo el subconsiente de la felina mientras ronroneaba al imaginar eso.

Abrio sus ojos de inmediato y se incorporo rápido en la cama.

-¿Que me pasa porque me empieza a gustar algo que es asqueroso? dijo tigresa yacía sentada en la cama. Un tanto adormilada se levanto de la cama, se volteo a ver su cama dandole una mirada asesina y de momento suena el gong sale rapido de su habitación y ahi esta shifu y los cinco dandole un:

-Buenos días maestro dijeron los cinco menos un oso que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto.

El maestro shifu baja sus orejas y se va de inmediato frente a la habitación del panda abriendo la puerta y ve a un panda durmiendo plácidamente de lado con una sonrisa y abrazando su osito de peluche mini panda y el maestro con un tic en el ojo:

-se ve tan macho dijo tigresa con ojos seductores hacia el panda diciendo esto todos voltearon rápidamente incluyendo el maestro, grulla dejo caer su pico, vibora expandio sus ojos, mono se tapo la boca, mantis casi le da un infarto y shifu se quedo mirando con serenidad hacia la felina que aun miraba al panda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo trato de arreglarlo:

-sss...se..le..cayo el mango sí maestro shifu se le cayo el mango de la puerta de entrenamiento dijo casi seria los cinco y el maestro shifu volvieron a su estado normal y shifu volteo hacia el panda que seguia durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-panda levantate AHORA dijo shifu con el bastón, con esto el panda cayo al suelo aplastando su peluche y sobándose la cabeza -auch eso dolio verdad poupi ¿poupi? ¡POUPI! decía Po buscando desesperadamente aún sentado y buscando con la mano debajo de la cama -ESTA EN TU TRASERO PANDA dijo shifu con el tic en el ojo.

-¡POUPI aqui estas! abrazando su peluche

-Panda vamos se hace tarde dijo shifu

-Pero maestro shifu la cama me llama y poupi si yo no estoy él no duerme

-Pandaa ya me harte dijo shifu agarrando a Po de un pie y arrastrándolo fuerda de la habitación mientras po:

-por favor cama no me dejes decia suplicando su cama mientras salía de su habitación arrastras.

-el ama esa cama y yo la detesto, tan dura pensó la felina mientras se dirigia a la cocina, cuando llego el maestro shifu y los cuatros furiosos estaban sentados, Po estaba haciendo el desayuno tigresa se sento juntos con los demas. El maestro Shifu hablaba de lo bien que hicieron el entrenamiento el dia de ayer. Sin embargo tigresa no prestaba atención a lo que el maestro shifu decia sino que estaba pendiente a algo mas interesante para ella la espalda del panda. Observaba su corpulenta espalda mientras se imaginaba estando detras de él abrazandolo y oliendo su pelaje. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se acomodo un poco en la silla sin dejar de mirar a Po.

Po estaba haciendo el desayuno quería sorprender a sus amigos y a su maestro con algo nuevo preparando té verde, unas gachas de huevo, ensalada de col agría, bollos al vapor rellenos de verduras y una de sus especialidades que sus compañeros y su maestro desconocian.

-Ya está! el desayuno listo dijo sirviendo a la mesa sus platos y sentándose frente a tigresa que no paraba de mirarlo se sentía un poco incómodo con su mirada hipnotizante comenzo a comer los bollos al vapor con muchas ganas atragántandose y comenzando a toser tomo el té verde sin darse cuenta que estaba caliente se levantó y fue al lavamano para refrescarse la lengua.

-Po estas bien -dijo un preoucupado mono

-Claro mono solo fue un accidente dijo Po sentándose otravez mientras tigresa seguia mirándolo hipnotizadamente.

-Que mucho me mira porque no puede mirar para otro lado ,oh no puede hablar con los otros pensó Po sintiendose otravez incómodo entonces se le ocurrio una idea.

-se me olvido el siguiente plato rollitos de primavera al escuchar esto los tres mantis, mono y grulla expandieron sus ojos y se fueron a correr volviendo mono con una sonrisa temblorosa cogiendo su plato y saliendo a correr. El maestro shifu bajo las orejas retirandose de la cocina.

-Cuando terminen de comer y recoger vallan a la salón de entrenamiento decia saliendo de la cocina.

-No le gustaron mis rollitos de primavera dijo Po con las orejas caidas a tigresa le parecio tan tierno y a la vez le partía el corazón verlo así, se levanto de la silla y se coloco detrás de Po y lo abrazó coloco su cabeza en su cuello. Po se sorprendio ,víbora abrio la boca.

-No te preoucupes Po a mi me gustaron tus rollitos aún abrazandolo, lo soltó -Descuida yo limpiare, vibora miro a Po este alzo los hombros y ladeo la cabeza sin saber lo que habia ocurrido. Tigresa termino de lavar los platos y recoger la mesa y se fue a la sala de entrenamientos.

-¿Que fue lo que paso y porque los demas se fueron asi? dijo Po

-ahi Po si supieras dijo vibora apenada

-¿Que pasa vibora cuentame?

-Po en realidad no fue por tus rollitos sino fueron por el nombre que tienen los rollitos

¿Los rollitos de primavera? son una de mis especialidades.

-Po entiende no son los rollitos es...tigresa

-¿Que pasa con tigresa?

-Po para estas fechas tigresa se vuelve mas violenta, mas distante y mas insoportable sabes lo que es aguantarla asi por todo el año pero en estas fechas el triple de eso ,ES HORRIBLE dijo vibora con cierto tic en el ojo.

-vibora no tienes porque ponerte asi, mira mi padre una vez me dijo "El que se viste de enojo es porque en realidad esta triste" debe ser eso tigresa se pone triste y lo aparenta con su dureza.

-Wao Po jamás pense en eso tu me sorprendes en verdad que eres el Guerrero Dragón, tenemos que volver al salón de entrenamiento.

* * *

Tigresa estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera estaba molesta y no sabía porque -huuuh porque me siento tan molesta golpeando aún mas los muñecos -necesito liberar este enojo

-Mono te toca pelear con tigresa dijo el maestro shifu a mono quien acaba de entrar al salon junto con mantis y grulla. Mono al escuchar esto puso una cara de espanto y negando con la cabeza se dispuso a irse brincando por los garrotes cuando de pronto siente una mano por la cola que lo jala de inmediato.

-A donde crees que vas el maestro shifu dijo una orden y hay que cumplirla dijo tronando los nudillos

-No te preoucupes amigo pondre tus galletas de almendra en tu ataúd dijo mantis un poco asustado y burlón

-si te queremos amigo aunque pensándolo mejor cojo tus pinturas que haces para hacer maldades a Po y a tigresa para hacer mis obras de arte dijo grulla con aires de grandeza.

En ese momento tigresa agarro la mano de mono que aun seguia asustado tirándolo a la tortuga y entrando tigresa, mono pega un chillido de horror la tortuga se movia violentamente y los gritos de mono se oian por todo el lugar salían pelos por el aire.

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU! dile que pareeee dijo mono al asomarse con la cara arañada.

-Un guerrero siempre pelea aunque tenga miedo, se queda por el honor dijo el maestro shifu con autoridad y los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Porque vibora y Po estan tardando tanto dijo shifu mirando hacia la puerta en ese momento tigresa se paraliza al escuchar el nombre de Po es como si todo su cuerpo se paralizara por un instante en ese preciso momento mono aprovecho para saltar de la tortuga y salvar su vida.

Tigresa seguia paralizada en el centro de la tortuga -Po...Po era lo que rondaba en su mente. ¿Como un simple nombre la lograba controlar por complete?

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU! dijo corriendo cojeando y con un severo tic en el ojo, temblando y con cara como si hubiese visto al fantasma mas feo del mundo.

-mono jamás debes huir ante cualquier circunstancia que te presente la vida:

-Maestro shifu con todo el respeto que se merece yo no suelo huir de las peleas se acerco un poco mas a shifu -pero ella no es normal- susurrándole

-Si maestro usted sabe que se pone violenta en estos tiempos dijo mantis saliendo del sombrero de grulla que se encontraban escondidos detrás del muñeco oso.

-Dejense de boberías ustedes han enfrentado peligros peores dijo shifu un poco enojado por las actitudes de sus tres alumnos.

-Pero jamás con una felina furiosa empezando la primavera dijo grulla.

-Maestro shifu tenga piedad dijo mono agarrándose las manos en posición de suplica

-Claro que yo tengo piedad pero creo que ella no dijo shifu haciendo señal con la cabeza para que mono mirara lentamente con horror hacia la tortuga se escucho un fuerte rugido, mantis se metio de nuevo en el sombrero de grulla y este se fue devuelta detras del muñeco.

Tigresa se dio cuenta que mono no estaba, se enojó y salto de la tortuga corriendo hacia mono a gran velocidad.

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU QUIERO VIVIIR! dijo mono corriendo por todo el circuito.

* * *

 **que pasara, jajajaajajaja pobre mono me da pena se que tigresa no es facil espero que les haya gustado a todos**

 **comenten si les gusto o si no les gusto que tengo q arreglar etc...**

 **esta historia continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por peticion de ustedes aqui esta el otro cap**

 **MASTERTIGRESS4444 :gracias por tus consejos los voy a tomar en cuenta aunque no sea facil jajajajaaj**

 **RIZENEOWOLF: creeme en este cap mono si que va a gritar y no solo el**

 **ADRIANA TIPOFAN: gracias lo de tigresa…tienes q seguir leyendo para que veas jajajaj**

 **ALIENHEARRT1915: eeehhh gracias por ser la primera en comentar pense que nadie comentaria gracias**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar**

 **Kfp no me pertenece sino dreamworks**

Tigresa vio el muñeco de oso y tuvo una idea corrió más rápido hacia el muñeco quedando en el aire uso sus patas para hacer un golpe de fuego uno de sus más famosos movimientos el impacto fue tan fuerte que se llevó enredado a grulla y a mantis. Mono miro hacia atrás vio a grulla y mantis gritando con el muñeco volando hacia él y el no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo así que lo golpeo llevándolo al otro extremo de la otra pared del circuito dejándolos en el suelo grulla encima de mono con una ala doblada mono con el brazo torcido y encima de mantis que se quejaba que no podía respirar todos tenían moretones pero el más que tenía era mono.

-Cree..o…que..hasta..a..quí.. llegue - dijo un mono mirando el techo aun acostado sobre mantis

-El que voy a llegar hasta aqui soy yo si no te quitas de encima - dijo mantis aplastado

-¡Oh perdona! grulla SALTE - grulla se levanto con mucha dificultad, mono se levantó escuchando sus huesos de la espalda quebrarse y se salió de encima de mantis

Mantis exhala una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones

-necesito acupuntura ahora mismo - dijo mono ya parado

-ni pienses que voy hacerlo yo, dile a la señora Xioran que los haga – dijo mantis enfadado

-¡ESTAS LOCO! Sabes lo que paso la última vez que me hizo acupuntura me dejo invalido y era porque es ciega - dijo mono desquiciado

-La señora Xioran es muy buena ella solo tiene 94 años eso no es nada - dijo grulla molesto

-Que no es nada yo solo esperándola en el cuarto tardo 2 horas - dijo mono

-Claro que no, no seas exagerado ella tardo mas que 1 hora con 55 minutos nada mas - dijo grulla

-no, no es mucho jajaja - dijo en tono sarcástico mantis

-ya basta de discutir los tres - dijo shifu la señora Xioran les va hacer acupuntura a los tres y aunque tarde un millón de años en ir ustedes la esperarán en su habitación entendido, los tres asintieron ,diciendo esto miro a tigresa que se encontraba de brazos cruzados cabizbaja en una columna le dijo –gran pelea tigresa te puedes retirar- tigresa se inclinó con respeto hacia su maestro y se retiro.

-QUEEE - dijeron los tres

-pero maestro maestro casi nos mata - dijo mono

-vayan a su habitación AHORA - se fueron rápidamente lento mantis se trepo en el hombro de mono pero este lo tiro al piso

-ni pienses que te voy a cargar mientras yo ni puedo conmigo mismo y así se fueron acercándose a la gran puerta cuando:

-MAESTRO SHIFU estoy listo para lo….que les pasó - dijo Po mirando a los tres que estaban en frente a él. Víbora quien estaba detrás de Po sabia quien fue la causante de ellos.

-no nada Po solo que nos pasó por encima un huracán de categoría 5 - dijo mantis sin emoción alguna

-Vibora ayúdalos a llevarlos a su habitación. Po vente tienes que entrenar

-Maestro shifu pobrecillos puedo ayudarlos, víbora no podrá sola - dijo Po inventando una excusa para no entrenar

-no creas que te saldrás con la tuya panda vas a entrenar pero es ¡YA!

-aaaay yo solo quería ayudar - dijo Po cabizbajo

-si claro querías quedarte en la habitación para no hacer nada - dijo el maestro

Así los maestros se fueron alejando de la sala de entrenamiento. Mientras Po entrenaba bajo la supervisión de su maestro, Po estaba atravesando el circuito con agilidad y gran fuerza esquivaba, golpeaba, pateaba todo lo hacía muy bien. El maestro shifu le encantaba observarlo era un gran entretenimiento y gran orgullo. Su estudiante ha dado un salto grande en el rango del kung fu capaz de aprender con rapidez y de tan solo vista.

Po ahora se encontraba golpeando donde tigresa estaba golpeando los garrotes con mucha fuerza sin saber que tenía una espectadora que lo miraba con mucha admiración.

Tigresa se encontraba detrás de una columna que se había metido por el techo sigilosamente. Ella se encontraba escondida mirando a Po entrenar admiraba como golpeaba los garrotes veía como sus músculos contrayéndose al golpear el maniquí ella parecía babearse por al cosa. Se quedó ahí por varios minutos sin pensar que:

-tigresa no sabía que estabas ahí, no te había dicho que ya podías retirarte - dijo maestro shifu mirando a tigresa que se salió inmediatamente de su escondite:

-eee..eh maestro shifu es que estaba viendo la mejoría de Po en el entrenamiento ,sí Po está mejorando mucho - dijo tigresa casi temblando pero disimulo bastante su temblor.

-verdad que ha mejorado a una rapidez sorprendente estoy sumamente orgulloso de él - dijo shifu mirando hacia Po que seguía golpeando los garrotes y rompiéndolos. Tigresa caminaba hacia su maestro pero con la Mirada hipnotizaste suavemente mientras sus ojos se dilataban al mirar a Po

-Muy bien Po ahora cruza el circuito quiero ver tu resistencia y velocidad - dijo el maestro shifu

Po hizo lo que indico su maestro y se dispuso a correr y a esquivar lo más rápido que podía sin percatarse que tigresa lo miraba con cierta rareza hacia él lo que lo incomodo bastante pero se concentró nuevamente casi estaba terminando el circuito:

-¡CUIDADO PO! - Se llevó enredado a tigresa que se había tropezado y caído al circuito Po choco con ella y los dos salieron volando fuera del circuito, el maestro shifu lo esquivo fácilmente, los dos se chocaron con la pared. Tigresa cayó encima de Po diciendo –auch - pero sin dejar de mirar a Po que estaba mirándola atónito por su distracción sin darse cuenta que estaban en una posición comprometedora. Tigresa no se había percatado que se había acomodado un poco más en la barriga de Po para mirarlo con más comodidad.

El maestro shifu miraba un poco sorprendido la escena por la conducta extraña de su alumna hacia Po y emitió un:

-aajaam de su garganta parece que no lo escucharon o mejor dicho tigresa no le contesto y otra vez emitió un –aaaajjjaaaamm mas fuerte pero pero pareciera que todavía no lo escuchara abrió de momento los ojos y vio que tigresa tenia su mentón sobre el cuello de Po mientras los seguía mirando, Po miro hacia el maestro shifu y le hizo señal de "sácala de encima" shifu volvió a emitir un poco mas fuerte –aaaaajjjjjjjaaaaaaaammm uu tosiendo un poco solo de respuesta de tigresa serpenteando coquetamente la cola hacia Po el maestro shifu ya tenia un tic en el ojo y emitió otro mucho mas fuerte lleno sus pulmones de aire para AAAAJJAAMMRRUUU se atraganto y empezó a toser fuertemente –ya yo no uu estoyuu pauu estauu cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta tosiendo dejando solos a Po y tigresa que seguía encima de él.

Po se preocupó por el maestro shifu y volvió a mirar a tigresa que lo miraba como si nada hubiese pasado –eemm tigresa el maestro shifu se puso mal quiero ir a verlo puedes salirte de encima de mí por favor - Tigresa se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de inmediato Po también se levantó.

-lo siento Po me distraje - dicho esto dio un salto hacia el techo y se retiro.

-Eso fue extraño - dijo Po se fue haciendo caso omiso lo que paso con tigresa y dirigiéndose hacia el maestro Shifu.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **COMENTEN…**

 **Jajajaj que pasara por favor dejen review si les gusto no les gusto etc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo otro cap jajajaajajaj**

 **ANGIEMORJIM: gracias ahora pobre de los demas**

 **RIZENEOWOLF: si capitan jajajaaj**

 **ALIENHEART1915: me agrada que te metas en la historia sigue asi**

 **JUANSEBASTIAN08: adoro tus desmotivaciones**

 **ADRIANA TIPOFAN: probecillos jaja y gracias**

 **MASTERTIGRESS4444: gracias jajajajaja**

 **Por cierto la señora Xioran se parece a la adivina de kfp2 solo q mas vieja y oscura**

* * *

Se fue directo a las habitaciones cuando llego camino con rapidez por los pasillos buscando por todos lados a su maestro cuando se dirigió a los pasillos de sus cuartos vio a la señora Xioran caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto de mono. Quien no paraba de quejarse:

-ya me cansé de esperar prefiero hacerme la acupuntura yo mismo - dijo fastidiado mono

-JAJAJA en vez de ella matarte con la acupuntura te vas a terminar matándote tú seria lo mismo aunque no creo que sea una mala idea me quedaría con tus galletas - dijo mantis con cierta malicia en su voz

-con mis galletas de almendra ¡NO!, pensándolo bien retiro lo dicho - dijo mono reflexionando lo que dijo

-Ustedes dos son unos malagradecidos la señora Xioran esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por darles acupuntura cuando ella debería estar descansando - dijo grulla regañándolos

-Es cierto grulla ella debe RETIRARSE con dignidad - dijo mono adolorido por los golpes

Todos estaban en su cuarto en el piso adoloridos por el golpe de tigresa no podían creer que una felina que debía ser delicada, suave, compasiva y sobretodo femenina era todo lo contrario era el mismísimo demonio que podía estar en otros lugares hacienda maldades tenía que vivir exactamente ahí con ellos. A veces se imaginaban a tigresa como macho, estuvieran muertos aunque para ellos ya tigresa era masculina y tenía mucha fuerza si fuera un macho fuera peor sería una catástrofe.

Víbora había bajado al valle a buscar unas cremas para aliviar los músculos de sus amigos. Les estaba costando encontrar la crema iba a echar toda la tarde buscando esa crema seria malas noticias para sus amigos.

De vuelta con Po tan pronto cuando vio a la señora Xioran - le pregunto:

-Hola señora Xioran vio al maestro Shifu pasar por aquí

-hola maestro Po - dijo con reverencia al maestro shifu no creo que lo haya visto solo vi una rata blanca con rabo correr hacia allá - señaló hacia donde se dirigía la cocina.

-gracias señora Xioran dicho esto se fue a la cocina

La señora Xioran entro a la habitación y todos dijeron - ¡POR FIN!

-hola mis niños como están – dijo frente a ellos

-como si nos hubiesen tirado un barril con un canto de pared encima - dijo mantis

-oh pobrecillos – dijo con ternura en su voz

-si y siento como los años antes de tú venir - dijo mono. En ese instante grulla le dio un alatazo a mono que provoco que ambos:

-AAAUUCH dolió

-Ay mis pequeños voy a darle su acupuntura ahora pero donde está - mirando a todos lados de la habitación –aaa se me quedo en el palacio.

-QUEEEE - dijeron los tres desquiciados

-si mis amores pero lo voy a buscar ahora vuelvo enseguida

Los tres tenían un tic en el ojo y no tenían la fuerza para buscarlo.

-No, no, NOOO - dijo mono llorando cuando llegue voy a estar en mi entierro no, nooo

-si ahora nos fastidiamos - dijo grulla

-voy a demandar el palacio - dijo mantis

Así se quedaron quejando y discutiendo. Po llego a la cocina se encontró sentado a su maestro tomando té para aliviar su garganta.

-Se encuentra bien maestro - dijo sentándose frente a su maestro

-Si Po es solo que me raspe la garganta nada más. Tigresa a veces me saca de quicio y más en temporada pero hoy actuó muy raro estaba muy distraída en temporadas anteriores lo que hace es más que entrenar y nada más pero hoy no era ella estaré más pendiente de ella

-Maestro shifu tiene razón está muy rara y más cuando ella me….. – dijo bajando la cabeza

-me que Po - dijo shifu poniendo más atención

-nada olvídelo maestro - dijo Po pensativo

-Bueno Po, estuvistes increíble hoy debo decir que cada vez que te veo me enorgullezco mas de ti un día de estos voy a preparar un torneo para que todos los habitantes del valle te vean - dijo muy orgulloso

-ay maestro shifu no exagere yo no estoy tan bien - dijo humildemente

-sabes Po extraño jugar con tu papá a las damas siempre me gana voy aprovechar que todos están en sus cosas para bajar al valle - se fue alejando de la cocina dejando a Po solo aprovechando para pensar

-La próxima vez tengo que elevar más las patadas quiero mejorar mucho más, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta por el estanque de lágrimas sagradas - se levantó y se fue corriendo en otra dirección a la de las habitaciones

En el techo del palacio de jade se encontraba una felina avergonzada de su comportamiento

-¿Porque me estoy comportando de esta forma con Po? Es como si mis instintos controlaran todo mi cuerpo. No se puedo ponerme así al ver sus ojos, su mirada, su rico olor a osito sudado hey vez cuerpo no me ayudas en nada - dijo enfadada –mejor me voy al estanque de lágrimas y salió corriendo para allá

-cuando vendra - dijo mantis tirado boca arriba en medio de la habitación

-jamás volverá - dijo grulla quien estaba sentado en la esquina con sus alas dobladas

-Yo perdí la esperanza - dijo mono acostado boca abajo arrastrándose hacia la puerta con la mano derecha tratando de alcanzarla

Cuando se abrió la puerta era la señora Xioran todos dijeron – yeeey - en tono cansado

-Oh mis dulcecitos ya les tengo la acupuntura mono veo que quieres - empezar saco una aguja –a ver vamos a ver a si aquí. Mono al ver como agarro la aguja se arrepintió y se viro arrastrándose fuera de ella pero la alcanzo y se la espeto en la

-AAAAAAA mi NALGAA - dijo mono brincando por toda la habitación

-MILAGRO, milagro sobrevivió - dijo mantis burlándose

-A el siguiente vas a ser tu ternurita –no,nooo - se la espeto en la barriga mantis se quedó paralizado

-y el ultimo serás tu –ay no - dijo grulla y se la espeto en la frente

-me falta ponerles más niños- grulla tenía el cuello virado y dijo - NOOOOOO

Po iba subiendo la montaña cuando tigresa estaba sentada encima de unas rocas que estaban allí mirando el estanque a Po le pareció extraño que estuviera allí ya que ella casi nunca iba ahí sabía que ella no le gustaba ese lugar cuando él hablaba con tigresa de ese lugar ella solo bajaba la cabeza y dejaba a mitad la conversación se iba nadie entendía por qué ella se iba o evitaba el tema pero Po a pesar de ser casi nuevo entendía que le traía malos recuerdos.

Él se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella parecía que ella no se había percatado de su presencia así que decidió acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. Cuando se sentó ella seguía distraída mirando el agua. Po toco suavemente su hombro para dejarle saber que estaba ahí. Tigresa miro rápidamente y se sorprendió -¿Cómo llego hasta y sin yo percatarme? –se preguntó ella misma. Po sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla del asombro que tenía.

Tigresa se perdió en su sonrisa le encantaba verlo sonreír. Miraba sus perlados dientes y sus hermosos labios al curvarse en una sonrisa solo que de momento los labios de Po empezaron a moverse pero tigresa seguía perdida en sus labios hasta que:

-Tigresa, tigresa me estas escuchando – dijo tratando de llamar su atención

-ah ah saliendo de su trance – dijo con las mejillas coloradas

-tigresa estas bien estas muy rara desde esta mañana si me permites déjame ver si estas enferma - Po le palpo la frente y los cachetes a tigresa.

Al tigresa sentir esa sensación de tener la mano de su macho tocándola le entro un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que la domino ronroneo y pego su rostro hacia la mano de Po.

Po se asustó de nuevo y soltó a tigresa.

-Ti..gre..sa estás bien rara - dijo Po mirando a su mano a ver que tenía que le provocara tal cosa a ella.

-eem nada - dijo ella volviendo a su estado normal (seria) –que haces aquí

-vine a dar una vuelta y te encontré, pero no te percataste que estaba ahí y me acerque a sentarme a tu lado – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-oooohh – devolviendo ese dulce gesto

-¿Tigresa porque estás aquí este lugar no te trae malos recuerdos? - dijo cambiando un poco el semblante el cual ella también lo hizo

-¿Como tú sabes que no me gusta este lugar? – incrédula

-Tigresa tú no eres emocionalmente hablando pero tus expresiones lo dicen todo - dijo Po suavemente

-Quise alejarme y pensar un poco - dijo tigresa cabizbaja

-Con mucho respeto pero tú siempre estas alejada y piensas en tus adentros – dijo tímidamente

-Que estas queriendo decir Po - dijo un poco enojada –que no soy sociable

-No es tu culpa que seas así tu modo de crianza te hizo así, toda casi tu niñez, adolescencia te la pasaste entrenando y no sabes abrirte a los demás ni ser, sociable tienes que aprender y yo te puedo ayudar – dijo acomodándose más para quedar delante de ella.

Tigresa se quedó mirándolo como un panda gordo podía entenderla y comprenderla.

* * *

 **Que pasara les a gustado hasta ahora**

 **Comenten pliiiiisss**

 **Esto continuara…**

 **jajajaajajaj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta el otro capiiiiiiii**

 **Espero que les guste yaaaaaaayyyy**

* * *

-Es verdad lo que dices Po estoy consiente de mi actitud pero no se como ser normal - dijo tigresa muy apenada

-yo te puedo ayudar vamos a empezar con un chiste - dijo Po emocionado

-Un chiste que tiene que ver eso conmigo -dijo tigresa

-solo sigueme, knock knock - dijo Po

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Solo di quien es vamos a empezar de nuevo -dijo Po contento

-knock knock - dijo Po

-¿Quien es? - Dijo tigresa

-tuntun -dijo Po

-eso es un sonido -dijo tigresa sin entender

-NO - dijo Po dándose un golpe en la cabeza

-eso es un niño - dijo Po tratando de hacer entender a tigresa

-¿Un niño que se llama tuntun más bien parece tuna? - Decía tigresa todavía sin entender

-Esto va hacer más difícil de lo que creí - decía Po negando con la mano en la cabeza.

Se quedaron hablando hasta llegar la tarde. Po seguía enseñándole a tigresa el chiste y ella no lo comprendía pero le encantaba estar con él.

-Oh, ya es tarde tengo que preparar la cena vamos -dijo Po apurado

-Que es la vaca que inte…..

-muuuuu - dijo Po

-¿Porque haces eso? -Dijo tigresa

-Te lo explico por el camino -dijo Po ayudándola a levantar

Cuando llegaron a la cocina tigresa se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Po estaba entretenido haciendo los fideos, tigresa lo miraba y contemplaba.

-Has visitado a tu papá -dijo tigresa iniciando una conversación como que queria algo.

-No lo he visitado desde hace 2 días -dijo Po

-aaaaahh ¿Cuando lo vas a visitar? -Dijo tigresa

-Mañana en la tarde, cuando termine de entrenar estaré ahí hasta la noche –dijo Po probando la sopa a ver si estaba lista –mmm- mirando pensativo la cuchara cogió sopa de nuevo y se volteo hacia tigresa con la cuchara y la otra mano debajo de la cuchara para que no cayera nada en el piso –tigresa crees que le hace falta más sal –dijo Po que ya estaba al lado de tigresa ofreciéndole la cuchara para que probara.

Tigresa miro a Po quien estaba sujetando la cuchara que estaba a centímetros de su boca, luego miro la cuchara y se fijó en eso fuertes y masculinos dedos imaginándose que sostenían fuertemente su espalda mordió sus labios. Po pensó que su sopa estaba deliciosa por la cara de tigresa pero necesitaba estar seguro de eso. Tigresa ahora se fijó en sus garras presionando su cuello en eso tigresa suspira. Po al ver que tigresa abrió su boca le metió la cuchara y tigresa trago la sopa pero al suspirar se ahogó y empezó a toser. Po se asustó y le empezó a dar golpes en la espalda aun con la cuchara en la mano. Cuando tigresa termino de toser Po le pregunta:

-Y bien tigresa le hace falta más:

-¡SAL! De mi hombre mantis -dijo mono cojeando mejor dicho arrastrando el pie. Tiro a mantis hacia la mesa cuando mantis abrió los ojos se encontró con tigresa mirándolo asesinamente

-mátame, mi vida ya no tiene sentido -dijo mantis cerrando sus ojos en son de paz. Tigresa lo miraba incrédulo, Po lo agarro y lo coloco frente de su silla.

-sentí como me elevaron al cielo –dijo mantis abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Mirando la lámpara –veo la gloria ya paso el dolor ahora todo es paz y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Todos miraban incrédulos el papelón de mantis. Mono camino hacia su silla(al lado de mantis) ya cerca de la silla se sentó de lado (su peso sobre su cadera derecha) –aaauuu- quejándose de dolor.

-¿Porque no te puedes sentar bien? - Dijo Po parado frente a la mesa.

-Porque la vieja esa no sabe dónde poner la aguja –dijo mono ya sentado de lado

-más respeto hacia la señora Xioran –dijo grulla asomándose por la puerta que parecía una tortuga robótica con el cuello virado

-Porque todo están de lado –dijo grulla acercándose a la mesa pero como tenía su cabeza virada se fue en dirección de lado perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio pisando la cola de mono provocando en este un chillido y que golpee con sus puños en la mesa haciendo que mantis brincara y se despertara de su "paz".

-aaauuuu –dijo mantis mirando a todos –no, noo volví al infierno, tigresaaa mátame porfavoor –dijo suplicándole estirando sus patitas a las patas de tigresa. Tigresa lo miro con repugnancia y miro a los tres y en ese momento se enojo:

-mantis ya deja de decir babosadas –dijo tigresa soltando a mantis de su agarre –mono siéntate bien que pareces un barco a punto de hundirse. –Pero tigresa me duele la nalga -decía mono asustado

-NO ME IMPORTA siéntate bien –mono obedeció de inmediato mostro una sonrisa fingida de que no le dolía nada pero por dentro estaba gritando y llorando de dolor.

Tigresa se levantó bruscamente de la silla dirigiéndose hacia grulla quien estaba inmóvil cuando vio a tigresa acercándose se le abrieron los ojos del miedo.

-grulla tu también siéntate –dijo tigresa agarrando a grulla por el cuello se escuchó un estrellamiento de hueso, grulla no podía respirar tigresa lo puso en su silla y ella se sentó diciendo muy enfadada:

-¡Po estuvo haciendo su sopa para que ustedes vengan a quejarse! –Por una vez en sus miserables vidas van a decirle las gracias a Po ¡AHORA! –todos - ¡gracias Po!

-Po por cierto tu sopa esta muy buena no le hace falta nada –dijo tigresa cambiando totalmente su semblante enojado a uno lleno de admiración.

-Denada chicos –dijo sacando los platos para servir. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a como tigresa trataba a sus compañeros pero le pareció extraño como lo trato a él.

En esos momentos llego víbora con una gran bolsa de compras violeta lo puso encima de la mesa. Todos la miraron.

-queeee les compre a todos no se preocupen –dijo víbora subiéndose a la mesa revisando la bolsa

-víbora nos traistes las cremas para los músculos –dijo mono aun fingiendo la sonrisa

-Y los huesos -dijo grulla no podía mover el cuello aunque tigresa se lo acomodo con el agarre sus huesos se habían roto y si se movía su cuello se dislocaría.

-claro pero entre a dos tiendas al final del valle una era de maquillaje y la otra de masajes, compre 5 cremas, 3 son de masajes y 2 son mascaras para sacar impurezas de la piel. Cuando vallan a sus habitaciones yo se las untare –dijo víbora emocionada por sus cremas.

-si quieres víbora yo te ayudo y también los ayudo a ustedes a cargarlos para que no se esfuercen tanto –dijo Po sonriéndole

Tigresa al ver a Po sonreír a víbora se puso celosa y:

-yo te ayudo Po tu cargas a mono y yo cargo a grulla -dijo tigresa

-y quien me va a cargar a mí –dijo mantis

-yo no lo hare cargare la bolsa –dijo víbora mirando a mantis

-mantis tú te arrastraras –dijo tigresa mantis iba a decir algo pero cuando vio a tigresa permaneció callado temiendo por su vida.

Mmmm cual será la crema –dijo víbora revisando la bolsa

-¡NO SABES CUAL ES LA CREMA! –dijo mono alterado, tigresa fijo su mirada en él y mono volvió a fingir esa sonrisa de como si nada hubiese pasado

-creo que ya se cuales son –dijo víbora un poco confundida separando las cremas tres en una esquina de la mesa y dos al otro extremo.

-maestro shifu justo a tiempo –dijo Po ya poniendo los platos con fideos en la mesa

-hay Po tu padre es muy Bueno en ese juego me gano 7 veces y cuando pensé que iba a ganar y JAQUEMATE me gano –dijo shifu sin esperanzas sentándose en la mesa reciviendo un olor exquisito de la sopa que estaba justo frente a él. Miro a sus tres alumnos que estaban mirándolo pero el maestro shifu solo ladeo el rostro paso sus manos por la cara en señal de frustración:

-ustedes son unos de los guerreros mas famosos de toda china –decía shifu

-siii –dijo Po emocionado interrumpiendo a shifu y este le mira con el ceño fruncido y vuelve hacia los tres maestros que estaban cansados de tanta cantaletearía pero no lo demostraban

-Han derrotado a miles de villanos

-siiii –dijo Po volviendo a interrumpir shifu lo mira otra vez con el ceño fruncido y vuelve hacia sus alumnos cansados

-y han logrado cosas que otros no –decía shifu

-siiii, YA BASTA PO –dijo shifu levantándose bruscamente de la silla mirando seriamente a Po quien estaba avergonzado por el regaño del maestro shifu bajo la mirada y miro sus dedos. Shifu miro de nuevo a sus alumnos:

-y han salido ilesos y los puse a una simple batalla -miro a mono –y se esconden detrás de un muñeco –miro a grulla y mantis quienes estaban igual de intimidados que mono –como gallinas asustadas -a veces me dan vergüenza por sus infantiles comportamientos, pero los comprendo –todos miraron sorprendidos al maestro –sé que en estas fechas no hay quien aguante a tigresa -Tigresa quien estaba mirando a detenidamente a Po sobre su mano izquierda aguantándose el mentón cuando se escuchó eso dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia el maestro shifu con semblante sereno. El maestro shifu cambia su rostro enojado a uno más relajado se sentó de nuevo en su silla miro exquisita sopa y luego a Po:

-gracias Po tu sopa se ve deliciosa y se dispuso a comer –dijo shifu

Po se la había pasado parado y ahora se sentó a comer. Víbora y tigresa estaban comiendo menos los tres ya que:

-¿Porque no comen chicos? - Pregunta Po preocupado

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el cap 4 espero q les haya gustado**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**

 **Esta historia continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otro nuevo cap**

 **Sir kore25: jajajaaj pues te voy a contratar para que le des masajes a estos pobre animales**

 **Juansebastian: lose tengo q arreglarlos pero gracias**

 **Sharablerain: gracias por tus consejos los tomare en cuenta aunque no sea facil**

 **Mastertigress4444: jajajajaaja pues aqui esta**

 **Adriana tipofan:tender que pensarlo pero es verdad gracias**

 **Alienheart: jajajaja aqui estan**

 **Rizeneowolf: perdoname no es facil es que tengo siempre prisa**

 **kung fu panda no me pertenece ya quisiera yo seria el major trabajo del mundo**

* * *

-Porque no podemos nuestros músculos no nos permite –dijo mantis contemplando la sopa que por mas que tratara de tocar la cuchara no podía por el dolor

-Esta bien, tigresa, Po y yo les vamos a dar de comer –vibora lleva la bolsa al cuarto de mantis - vibora asintio ya habia terminado de comer recogio las bolsas con las cremas y se fue de la cocina. Tigresa trataba de decirle a shifu que no queria darle comida pero cuando shifu da una orden es una orden.

-Yo le dare comida a grulla, Po a mantis y Tigresa a mono –Los dos- QUEEEE –sí esa es una muy buena manera de que hagan las pases –dijo shifu

-porfavoooor se lo suplico –dijo mono llorando

-no volvamos a empezar mono –dijo shifu regañandolo

-buena suerte –dijeron grulla y mantis tratando de alientar a su amigo

Tigresa estaba furiosa no queria darle de comer a mono queria estar con Po no con un simio anciano, se levanto de la silla de mala gana agarro la sopa de mono en sus manos se sentó en una silla cerca de mono agarro la silla de él y bruscamente halo frente de su silla. Mono miraba aterrado y temblando a tigresa.

Tigresa tomo sopa de la cuchara y se la ofrecio a mono –di aaahh –pero mono solo temblaba trataba de abrir su boca pero por su temblor no podia –bbbbbb –solo se escuchaba su boca temblando, tigresa se estaba empezando a impacientar ya que tenia la cuchara frente a mono, tuvo una mejor idea tigresa miro la cola de mono que estaba cerca de su pata y:

-aaaaaaahh –mono pego un grito abrio su boca a mas no poder tigresa aprovecho y le espeto la cuchara hasta el fondo de su garganta. Mono trago de inmediato ya que no tenia de otra empezo a tocer fuertemente. Tigresa miraba satisfecha la escena.

Mantis que tenia un delantal para que no se ensuciara que le habia puesto Po. Miraba feliz la escena agradeciendo que no le haya tocado con tigresa ya que esta bien servido por Po. Po le estaba tratando como si fuese un bebe le daba la comida le limpiaba la boca incluso le soplaba la cuchara para que no se quemara que mas podia pedir mantis.

Al igual que mantis, grulla estaba bien servido talvez no tenia tanta atencion como mantis pero al lado de mono se sentia todo un rey. El maestro shifu le puso un ataque a los nervios para que pudiera tragar asi que grulla estaba chillin.

Al contrario de mono que parecia que le estaban metiendo un gong por la boca.

-Di aaahh –dijo tigresa de mala gana ,mono se encontraba llorando mientras abria su boca neuvamente tigresa metio nuevamente la cuchara hasta el fondo mono volvio a tocer fuertemente. Tigresa ya estaba harta de darle de comer su plato ni siquiera iva por la mitad y ya casi los otros estaban terminando. Mono seguia tociendo y tocando su cuello con dolor tigresa le metio por la espalda para que se callara, mono sintio como sus pulmones colabsaban por tal golpe se quedo sin aire parecia estatico:

-ya dejate de SANGANERIAS mono vas a terminar esta sopa pero es ¡YA! Saco sus garras y se las espeto en la pierna mono abrio su boca a mas no poder y tigresa agarro su cabeza la incline hacia atras y le vacio la sopa en su boca mono trago pero todo el bollo de fideos quedo atascado en su garganta no podia respirar.

Tdos miraron asombrados la escena excepto shifu que solo ladeo con la cabeza y se dispuso a darle de comer a grulla quien tenia el pico abierto shifu aprovecho y le dio sopa, grulla se ahogo un poco pero trago bien.

-tigresa, mono esta morado –grito Po –tigresa reacciono rapido y le metio un puñetazo en la cabeza tragando instantaneamente cayo al piso totalmente derrotado con los brazos viroteados. Tigresa se levanto de la silla satisfecha y lavo el plato cogio la silla y la acomodo mirando hacia Po se sento con las piernas juntas y los brazos sobre sus rodillas con la espalda recta pegada al espaldar como una niña obediente mirando a su osito de peluche con total admiración como si no hubiese pasado nada mientras que al lado de ella se encontraba mono distrofeado que necesitaba urgentemente atencion médica.

Po se sentia un poco incomodo por la mirada de tigresa pero volvio a darle el ultimo bocado de sopa a mantis al mismo tiempo que shifu terminaba. Po recogio los platos y los lavo.

-ahora hay que esperar que….

-aqui estoy –dijo vibora preoucupada ya asomada en la puerta

-que pasa vibora ocurre algo, ya que tienes las cosas listas –dijo shifu

-eemm eso es lo que queria hablarle maestro tengo todo listo pero las cremas no se cual es cual

-QUEEEE –dijo mono doblando el abdomen pero cuando se dio cuenta del dolor que tenia volvio a acostarse.

-si,si ya se cuales son ya saque aparte mis cremas que estan en mi habitacion asi que ya pueden pasar –dijo vibora con leve emocion

-gracias vibora, Po tu calgaras a grulla y tigresa a mono –dijo shifu

-QUEEEE –dijeron ambos mono volvio a doblarse pero estavez se apoyo de sus brazos

-si tigresa lo cargaras hasta su habitación entendido –dijo shifu

-si maestro –dijo un poco chasqueada

-bien me ire a revisar la scosas del palacio de jade –dijo mientras se iva alejando de la puerta

-muy bien grulla cierra las alas -dijo Po

Grulla hizo lo que –dijo Po asi que Po lo agarro con sumo cuidado se volteo hacia tigresa quien lo miraba como si nada hubiese pasado

-tigresa te espero en la habitacion de mantis –dijo alejandose de la puerta

-sí –asintio rapidamente tigresa pero volvio a mirar a mono serio, mono volvio a ponerse aterrado.

Vibora me puedes carg….. no pudo terminar de decir ya que vibora se habia ido de su habitación

-oyee y es mi habitacion –dijo mantis arrastrandose y alejandose de la puerta

-bien esto sera pan comido –dijo tigresa seriamente tronando sus nudillos. Mono estaba Escondido debajo de la mesa tapandose la cabeza con una cuchara.

-aaaaaahh –se escucho un chillido desde la cocina

Mientras los otros ya se encontraban en la habitación de amtis. Mantis que fue el ultimo en llegar ya estaba sentado junto a grulla esperando a mono.

-¿Porque se estaran tardando tanto? –dijo Po mirando la puerta

-seguro lo estan terminando de matar –dijo grulla ladeando el rostro tristemente

-no creo que tigresa sea capaz de tal cosa –dijo Po defendiendola

-Po tu no conoces bien a tigresa si yo me quemara en un horno y ella pasara ella me hecharia mas carbon para quemarme mas –dijo mantis totalmente convencido

-no tienes que exagerar tanto mantis, vibora y las cremas -dijo Po cambiando el tema

Vibora habia colocado las cremas en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama de mantis. Las coloco en linea y ella estaba frente a las cremas mirandolas detenidamente sobando su cabeza con su cola en señal de duda –seran estas las cremas

-vibora, vibora,vibora decia mantis pasivamente –NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES CUALES SON LAS CREMAS –dijo mantis desquiciado

-ssss…si..creo que …una…es ¡HI YA!

De una patada que tigresa le dio a mono entra creando un crater en la puerta de mantis , cayendo al lado de grulla inconsiente por el fuerte golpe.

-NOOO –dijo mantos arrastrandose parecia que iva a donde mono pero por desgracia de todos le paso por el lado y se fue donde su puerta –MI PUERTAA –dijo mantis acariciando su puerta –no te preoucupes cariño todo va estar bien.

-Hay que comprar una nueva puerta –dijo seria tigresa

-buaaaahh haaaah –mantis estaba llorando

-bien empecemos a untar las cremas, tigresa pasame una crema –dijo Po

Tigrea obedecio de inmediato y le dio una crema. Po abrio el envase cogio cremas en sus manos. Parecia un consultorio medico Po sentado frente a la Camilla pero faltaba algo y era el paciente.

-tigresa puedes…-dijo Po señalando a grulla quien inmediatamente se agacho negando con la cabeza.

-claro Po lo que tu digas –dijo tigresa agarrando a grulla por la barriga elevandolo y restrelandolo contra la cama.

-ah no valgo nada –dijo grulla todo esparrachado

Po comenzo a untar la crema a grulla masajeando cuidadosamente su estomago luego pasando por las alas, cogiendo mas de la crema para pasarla por el cuello hasta acabar toda la crema.

-listo grulla, te voy hechar un poco a la esquina para colocar a mantis y hacerle masajes –dijo Po haciendo lo que le dijo.

-Gracias Po no me dolio nada -dijo grulla en la esquina de la cama

-oye Po como aprendiste hacer masajes tan Bueno -dijo grulla

-Cuando trabajas en un restaurante casi toda tu vida, tu presencias todo tipo de scenario por ejemplo cuando alguien se ahoga hay que socorrerlo, cuando alguien se enreda con el mapo hay que socorrerlo, cuando hay una fila que llega hasta la entrada del restaurante mientras un viejito ciego contando su dinero hay que socorrerlo, y la mas triste de todas cuando tu papá acaba de pasar mapo y tu vas pasando y te resbalas y caes sobre un grupito de conejitos hay que socorrerlos.

-wao Po eres todo un caballero –dijo tigresa yacia sentada en una butaca en la esquina de la habitacion mirando a Po. Po se volvio a poner incomodo

-vamos mantis te voy aplicar la crema –dijo Po agarrando la crema del otro envase untandole a mantis era mas facil por su tamaño hasta terminarlo lo coloco al ladito de mantis. Ahora faltaba mono quien se hallaba inconsiente. Po lo agarro con sumo cuidado y lo puso al lado de mantis. Como la crema de mantis sobro Po mezclo la crema con la otra ya que mono era mas grande. Le paso la crema por todo el cuerpo ya que tenia muchos morentones, arañazos y mordidas eso desconcerto a Po. El sabia del comportamiento violento de tigresa pero no creia a tal magnitude. Ya eran las altas horas de la noche y Po tenia sueño termino con mono y se limpio las manos, grulla y mantis ya se habian dormido y mono estaba inconsiente y Po sabia que iba a despertar mañana.

Volteo hacia la butaca se encontro a tigresa cabeceando y batallando contra el sueño, río bajo, al ver a tigresa asi, espero a que se durmiera. De todas las batallas que ella habia Ganado la batalla del sueño jamas podria ganarle siempre le ganaba era un gato, los gatos duermen mucho como los osos. Finalmente tigresa se durmío y Po se fue a su cuarto para tomar varias sabanas volvio a la habitacion arropo a los tres en la cama y se dirigio hacia tigresa pero se topo con vibora que estaba en el piso tambien la arropo despues se dirigio a tigresa ella se habia dormido sobre su pata. Para Po era una poscición incomoda de dormir iva a dolerle el cuello por la mañana asi que Po con delicadeza bajo la mano de tigresa y la agarro por debajo de los brazos la acomodo major en la butaca reclinable y la arropo con la sabana se dirigio hacia el asiento donde estaba orita se sento se hecho para atras con su sabana puesta y finalmente se quedo dormido.

En la madrugada grulla abrio los ojos como platos:

-oigan es normal que esto arda –pero nadie le respondio ya que todos estaban dormidos.

* * *

 **Que pasara**

 **Quisiera escribir mas pero no puedo por la prisa**

 **Gracias por comentar se que hay errors ortograficos pero yo me dejo llevar por el dialogo de la historia la leyenda del tigre y el dragon de ahi cojo ideas de dialogo**

 **Pero si alguien me puede ayudar un dialogo estoy dispuesta**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN COMENTEN**

 **JAJAJAAJ NO ENSERIO COMENTEN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alienheart:jajajaajajajaajajaajaj me haces reir estas pasao**

 **Juansebastian: jajajaaj gracias por tu apoyo pero al que hay apoyar es el tipo**

 **Mastertigress4444: gracias**

 **Adriana tipo fan: po no queria q su poupi viera tal cosa jajajaja**

 **Rizeneowolf: lo leere**

 **Jeffersongongora: gracias por darme un ejemplo**

 **Hugotheflower13: jajajaa pero pobre Po aunque tigresa jamas le haria daño jajaja**

 **Sharablerain: jajaaja pobre mantis q triste realidad tiene el**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaahhh – se escucho un fuerte chillido en todo el palacio de jade pero ese sonido provenia de un lugar específico.

Aaaaaaaaa – gritaba mono corriendo por toda la habitación.

Cuando los demas escucharon el potente chillido se despertaron inmediatamente tocando sus cabezas por el molestoso ruido.

-¿Mono que te paso? – dijo Po viendo a mono correr y brincar desesperadamente. Pero mono no escuchó seguia brincando como si estuviese apagando algo.

-si te estuvieses quieto seria mejor – dijo vibora con dolor de cabeza

-aaaaaaaahh – seguia gritando mono

-AY YA – dijo tigresa pegándole en la cabeza para que este se estuviera quieto. Mono quedo paralizado por el golpe, tigresa lo agarro y se lo puso frente a Po.

-Que raro se suponia que la crema te aliviara el dolor – dijo Po rebisando a mono

-acaso crees que paresco aliviado – dijo mono fingiendo bienestar -¡ME ARDE TODO EL CUERPO! – dijo mono tratando que Po no lo tocara mientras lo revisaba.

\- yo apenas puedo ver y no me puedo mover por el dolor –dijo grulla acostado en la cama

Mantis se sentía nuevo, salto al hombro de Po para tener mejor vista hacia sus dos dolientes amigos.

-esto es una desgracias todo esto es tu culpa Po, me untastes mal la crema por eso estoy así con dolor – dijo mono con ojos rojos

Tigresa en esos momentos le entro una ira indescriptible como ese inutil podria ser tan malagradecido asi que intervino.

-ROAAARR – se escucho un fuerte rugido el cual asusto a todos especialmente a mono quien no paraba de temblar –escucha perro con sarna asqueroso tu no debes hablar porque tu estabas inconsiente por mi, cuando Po te unto la crema te la puso con mucho cuidado. Nisiquiera me dejo que me acercara porque si lo hacia – dijo ella acercandose a la cara de mono quien tambien seguia el mismo ritmo de hecharse para atras –sabes que te haria - mono negó con la cabeza ya no podia dar para atras ya que esta contra la pared –te metiera tantos pero tantos golpes que en el dia de tu tumba seria capaz de cavar y sacarte para tirarte al mar para que fueras ¡LA CENA DE TIBURONES! Asi que dirle a Po gracias entendido – dijo tigresa gruñendo y sacando los colmillos a solo centimentros de la cara de mono –entendido – dijo tigresa de nuevo –ente…di..do – dijo tembloroso mantis

-bien - se levanto miro a Po quien estaba con la boca abierta igual que los otros y se sento en la butaca. Dejando a un mono sentado en una esquina meciendose y repitiendo –que no me coman los tiburones, que no me coman los tiburones.

-creo….que – grulla iva a decir algo pero en esos momentos entro vibora desesperada que habia salido un momento.

-MIS CREMAS –dijo vibora yendo a donde mono y metiendole un latigazo haciendo reaccionar a mono de su trance y emitir un chillido -¿Porque hicistes eso? – dijo mono con la mano en la mejilla

-eso es por robarme mi crema y tu GRULLA – dijo ciceando para la cama. En esos momentos mantis salto del hombro de Po hacia la cama y vibora con la intención de pegarle a grulla pero le dio un latigazo a mantis haciendo atravesar la pared de papel y caer en los jardines del palacio.

-eso me pasa por burlón – dijo mantis tirado en el piso con una patita rota

Grulla penso que se habia salvado de un golpe pero vibora le metio un latigazo –aaaaaauuuuchh –sabes el trabajo que me costo buscar mis cremas en el valle ahora tendre que ir de nuevo pero tu vendras conmigo – dijo vibora furiosa

Tigresa estaba contenta por el sufrimiento de esos inutiles no eran agradecidos con Po. Pero Po no estaba feliz parecia triste estaba cabizbajo. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia Po, que estaba sentado en la silla se arrodillo frente a Po y coloco sus patas en las rodillas de Po.

-Que pasa Po – dijo muy preoucupada

-Tigresa no debiste hacer eso - dijo Po mirandola a los ojos

-pero Po no fueron agradecidos contigo – dijo triste al ver a Po asi

-tigresa cuando tratas de ayudar a los demas no importa si me trata mal lo importante es que lo estoy ayudando

-pero Po… tigresa iva a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Po

-No entiendes tigresa yo queria ayudarlos hacerlos sentir mejor y tu los golpeas como si fuesen sacos de entrenamiento - Tigresa bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto –debistes haber sufrido mucho - esas palabras tomaron a tigresa por sorpresa levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color jade con un extraño brillo de trizteza –finges, tu finges tigresa, finges estar bien, cuando en realidad no lo estas, finges ser una persona dura cuando en realidad no lo eres, tienes miedo hacer tu misma porque temes a que te rechacen, o se burlen de ti por eso temes que tu pasado vuelva hacer presente por eso actuas asi, la herida que no has sanado lo que haces es abrirla mas hasta que se desangre y finalmente muera. Usas tu enojo y temperamento para tapar el dolor y la tristeza que sientes, tu ira es como un disfraz que con los años se pega a ti pero en algun momento se caera y no lo podras recuperar jamas solo estara el dolor y la tristeza presente.

-salvame – los ojos de tigresa destilaron un brillo que a solo Po le brindaba , sinceridad. Po era el unico que la entendia con tan solo una mirada Po sabia que ella decia mil cosas que solo él entendia. Porque el lo vivio en carne propia paso por las mismas experiencias de tigresa pero la diferencia es que el tuvo apoyo ,ella no tenia que enfrentar todo sola. Cuando se miraban se contaban todo solo con el reflejo de sus ojos.

Tigresa admiraba a Po. Lo amaba a morir. La razon del porque ella se abrio a Po era porque se identificaba con él.

-Nesecito que me salves, salvame de mi misma - decia tigresa mirandolo detenidamente a Po. Tenia un nudo en la garganta. Se sentia desnuda por alguien que la habia arrebatado la ropa de un zarpazo. Una completa desnudez la cual nunca se podria cubrir. Ella seguia arrodillada frente a él, aun con las patas sobre sus rodillas

-yo te puedo ayudar a lograrlo empezando por pedirles disculpas a ellos – dijo mirando seriamente a tigresa

Esa noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fria a su orgullo –ppe..ro – dijo tigresa

-tigresa tienes que asumir el daño fisico que les has hecho te sentiras mejor – dijo el brindandole una calida sonrisa

 _Mejor eso es absurdo –_ penso estaba aliviada que los otros no escucharon su emotiva conversación pero pedir perdón no es facil cuando sabes que esta mal – _pedir perdon es dejar a un lado tu orgullo abrir tu sentimientos, reconocer que estuvistes mal y sobretodo lo que ella no queria era la humillación –_ pensó elevo su rostro de nuevo hacia Po él le brindo una sonrisa calida sonrisa de estoy contigo. De nuevo tigresa se perdio en su mirada tan bella, tan tierna llena de comprension cosa que ella le daban ganas de morderlo y comerselo a besos pero se abstenia.

Tigresa se levanto y se dirigio a pasos lentos su expresion era fria sin ninguna motivacion de perdonar a un mono invalid cuando llego miro seriamente a mono. Mono estaba en la cama con grulla y vibora ,mono estaba gimiendo de dolor tenia los ojos cerrados abrio los ojos al sentir una prescencia maligna abrio los ojos y se encontro con la mirada asecina de tigresa se asusto y pego un fuerte chillido que callo rapido al ver los dientes de tigresa, de pronto vio algo que nunca habia visto en su vida.

Vio a tigresa relajar un poco el rostro, bajo la mirada evitando contacto visual con mono –perdoname por golpearte – dijo tigresa

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por las palabras de tigresa. Mono se desmallo al no creerlo –oye porque no me pides perdon – dijo grulla

-pedirte perdon quien fue la gallina que se metio entre medio ,tu fuistes un entrometido, yo me largo tengo que meditar – se viro y se dispuso a irse cuando llego a la puerta Po la detuvo ella lo miro y Po la abrazo esto tomo de sorpresa a tigresa –lo hicistes muy bien – le susurro Po al oido

Tigresa por primera vez se sintio emocionada nunca nadie le habia felicitado por hacer algo Bueno, nunca nadie le habia premiado y no era medallas por las imnumerables guerras las cuales triunfo sino por pedir perdon. Se pego un poco mas a Po hacienda que este se sintiera incomodo, tigresa habia enterrado su rostro en el cuello de Po absorviendo su olor. Po se asuso quiso alejarse un poco pero tigresa solo se aferraba mas a él.

-eem tigresa no crees que..ya debes separate un poco es que no me he bañado desde ayer y estoy sudado

Pero tigresa no escuchaba porque estaba embriagada por el fuerte olor a sudor de Po le encantaba y no sabia porque no podia despegar su cabeza de su cuello. Empezo a ronronear,Po pego un respingo sin separarse de ella.

-¿Como estan….Po que paso? –dijo shifu mirando incredulo la escena de ellos dos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARAAAA…**

 **Cortisimo el cap lose pero no tenia tiempo y saque una hora para escribirle**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN COMENTEN**

 **AUNQUE SEA JI O LA**

 **Pero comenten**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa**

 **Juansebastian: jajajaajajaja esoo q viva el tipo**

 **Mastertigress4444: jajajaja vamos a ver q le pasa a Po**

 **Alienheart: a mi tambien me encanta verla fuera de su actitud eso es apariencia de ella se q cuando salga kfp3 se q ella va a salir fuera de su actitud y yo voy a llorar**

 **Adriana tipofan: vamos a ver gracias**

 **Rizeneowolf: jajajaj tienes que ver a ver lo q shifu hace**

 **Mastertigresa: gracias espero q la sigas leyendo**

 **Hugotheflower: no no era la indicada jajajaj**

 **sharablerain: gracias si tigresa a veces tiene q darse cuenta q el orgullo la mata**

 **jeffersongongora: gracias por decirme**

 **hugotheflower: po la va a salvar**

* * *

-Eeeee…que - dijo Po dandose cuenta de la prescencia de su maestro

-¿Porque abrazas a tigresa, paso algo? – dijo shifu un poco preoucupado

-eeeeehh… ya, tigresa se que eres fuerte pero todo va estar bien - dijo Po sobandole la cabeza a tigresa mientras la abrazaba consolándola.

Shifu miraba la escena y luego miro a mono desmallado en la cama mientras grulla y vibora le hechaban aire.

-¿Está asi por mono? – dijo shifu incredulo a Po

-Queee – dijo tigresa saliendo de su trance levantando la cabeza pero Po la detiene bajandosela con la mano

-siii tigresa, no fue tu culpa, bueno en parte si, bueno sí tuviste toda la culpa pero se arreglara – decia Po sobandole la cabeza y haciendole señal a shifu de que ella estaba mal emocionalmente por mono – Po fingio estar llorando por mono aferrandose mas a tigresa cerrando los ojos y dejando un ojo abierto para ver a shifu que se creyo el teatro barato de Po.

Shifu contemplaba todavia incredulo la escena luego se dirigio hacia la cama.

-esto es peor de lo que imaginaba, ¿donde esta mantis? – dijo shifu

-digamos que aprendio a volar y se fue volando por la pared – dijo grulla

Shifu miro seriamente a grulla - Grulla temblo –fue vibora le dio un latigazo y salio volando por la pared , debe estar en el patio.

Shifu miro a vibora quien se estaba enroscando en la cama para esconderse pero cuando vio que va ya la habian descubierto decidio hablar.

-claro que no ,le iva a dar a grulla por coger mis cremas de mudar la piel – dijo vibora hudiendose mas.

-queeee – dijo grulla incorporandose en la cama –NOOOOOOO – dijo abriendo grandemente su pico y agitando sus alas y agarrando a vibora por el cuello con las patas –queeeee HICISTE - dijo desquiciado recibiendo un bastonazo de parte de shifu cayendo desmallado.

-Bien esto era lo que me faltaba un perro con sarna, un pavo desplumado y una cucaracha aplastada, tendre que llamar a los efermeros para que los lleven al hospital – dijo alejándose de la cama para encontrarse de nuevo con la obra teatral.

-yo no se porque te sientes mal tigresa ,sabes ellos se lo merecen – dijo shifu mientras veia a tigresa que todavia tenia la cabeza metida en el cuello de Po y dicho esto se fue de la habitacion

Tigresa se separo de Po dejando un hilito de baba de su boca hasta su cuello.

-¿Porque me babeaste tigresa? – dijo Po avergonzado

-No podia respirar por la nariz asi que puse mi boca para poder respirar y se me salieron las babas – dijo ella con la cabeza baja y las mejillas muy rojas

-no te preocupes cada vez que me despierto estoy en un charco de baba ya que duermo con la boca abierta – dijo el con la mano detras de la nuca por la incomoda conversacion

El estómago de Po rugio no habia desayunado a tigresa se le ocurrio una idea .

-¿Porque no bajamos a la tienda de fideos de tu papá?

-y los demas – dijo Po señandolos

-El maestro shifu dijo que se merecen que esten asi - dijo tigresa

-nose tigresa que me siento mal porque voy a comer y ellos no - Tigresa le sorprendio la compasion de Po era algo que le costaba trabajar en ella, aunque no lo demostraba ella tenia compacion pero por sus compañeros jamas.

-ya se lo voy a decir a papa que me de mas platos para los demas incluyendo el maestro shifu – dijo Po aliviado

-pues que hacemos esperando vamos a comer tigresa estaba feliz iva a comer con su mano. Se alejaron de la habitacion dejando a vibora sola ya que los otros estaban incosientes.

-¡No me dejen sola! - Pero ya se habian ido vibora sola ya que los otros estaban inconsientes.

Tigresa y Po estaban bajando las escaleras. No habian llegado ni al principio de las escaleras y Po se estaba quejando del cansancio.

-No hay una tecnica de bajar rapido las escaleras – dijo cansado por bajar el cuarto escalón

Tigresa a veces no comprendia a Po el podia atravezar el cicuito con facilidad gracias a su mejora pero no habia mejorado en bajar las escaleras. Pero eso no impedia lo atractivo que era para ella.

Tigresa volteo a mirar a Po que estaba quejandose por los escalones que bajaba. Tigresa sonrio se veia tan tierno con el ceño fruncido habia empezado a serprentear la cola sin ella percatarse cada vez que bajaba mas serpenteaba mas abiertamente no paraba de mirarlo y el no se habia dado cuenta cuando:

-¡TIGRESA! – grito Po al tropezarse con la cola de ella y enredarse para caer abajo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras cada uno cayo al lado del otro.

-creo que ya aprendi la tecnica enredarte con la cola de una felina – dijo Po acostado mirando cielo

-lo siento Po si te lastimé – dijo tigresa suavemente mientras lo revisaba haber si tenia una lesión

-tigresa no te preoucupes estoy bien – dijo Po sentándose con la ayuda de tigresa.

Po termino parandose y se dirigio a la tienda de fideos, cuando se encontraba frente al restaurante recibio un cucharazo derribandolo al suelo.

-tigresa tienes que preoucuparte me atacaron con la alma mas letal – dijo sobandose la cabeza y recibiendo la atención de ella.

-una cuchara, eso no te hace daño Po – dijo ella acariciandole la cabeza con ternura en su mirada

-eso te pasa por ignorarme cuando te pido que me ayudes – dijo el Sr. Ping acercandose a la entrada enfurecida cuando llego vio a tigresa acariciandole la cabeza con mucha dedicacion

-ay tigresa, hija como estas – dijo el Sr. Ping abrazando a tigresa

Tigresa le respondio con el mismo afecto. El Sr. Ping le ha tomado un afecto bastante grande a tigresa por su pasado el sabia que tigresa no recibio afecto de parte de shifu. Pore so cada vez que ella bajaba al valle siempre lo recibia como Po con un abrazo.

-Y porque no me abrazas a mi papa – dijo Po como un niño a punto de llorar.

-Claro que te quiero – dijo el Sr. Ping terminando de abrazar a tigresa para abrazar a su pandita hijo.

-ay hijo yo los quiero a los dos por igual – dijo el Sr. Ping que dejo de abrazar a Po para poder contemplar a los dos.

-QUEEEE – dijo Po con la boca abierta sin creer lo dijo su papa.

-si hijo ,tigresa ha formado parte de mi vida y la eh amado tanto como te eh amado a ti hijo, vengan

Tigresa estaba muy conmovida por lo que dijo el Sr. Ping ella nunca habia sentido ese cariño de un papa que siempre habia deseado de shifu.

El Sr Ping quiere que lo ayudemos – dijo tigresa con ternura

-oh gracias mi pequeña – dijo el Sr. Ping muy agradecido y contento

-Pero tengo hambre – decia Po haciendo puchero de brazos cruzados

-Po no te preoucupes, tu come yo ayudo al Sr. Ping – dijo tigresa sobándole los brazos de manera cariñosa y luego lo abraza tiernamente - Todos en el restaurante –AAAAAWWW – admirando la tierna escena – Po estaba rojisimo y empezo a negar con la cabeza como 'no es lo que piensas' pero la gente no comprendia. Tigresa estaba de espaldas al publico seguia abrazando a su Po.

-si, va a comer despues que le sirva fideos a mis clientes – dijo el

-nooo papaaa tengo hambre – decia Po dejando de abrazar a tigresa para arrodillarse a suplicarle a su papa

-dejate de babosadas – dijo el

-asi que dale dale muevete - dijo el

Dicho esto Po se fue a la cocina seguida de tigresa. El Sr. Ping les sirvio platos y Po y tigresa empezaron a servir. Po ya era un experto sirviendo y tratando bien a los clientes de su papa.

Tigresa servia los platos a los clientes mientras admiraba a Po esos brazos de él la volvian loca haciendo temblar su cuerpo provocando que los platos que sostenia empezaron tambien a temblar ella se dio cuenta de ello:

-tigresa dejame ayudarte – dijo agarrando los platos y sirviendole a los que le faltaba.

-gracias Po tu siempre tan generoso – decia tigresa admirandolo

-denada siempre dispuesto ayudar a los demas – dijo el Po si entender la mirada de tigresa

-ay mis niños gracias, vengan entren a la cocina – dijo el alegre

El les sirvio a Po sopa pero a tigresa le tenia algo especial.

-Pa oye porque a tigresa le das un plato diferente y a mi el mismo – dijo Po con comida en la boca.

-mi hija merece lo mejor – dijo el sirviendole una pasta con tofu y wontons.

-y tu hijo – dijo Po cojiendo mas sopa del ollón.

-las sobras de mis clientes - dijo el decorándole el plato a tigresa.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA..**

 **Les quiero decir que se preparen para el otro cap pq va a estar buenisimo les va a encantar**

 **Yo amo esta pareja y la amare hasta la muerte tigresa a mi me vuelve loca la amo es bella siempre digo q Po es mi favorito personaje pero tigresa es especial para mi**

 **Espero que tigresa y po se queden juntos y q su relacion crezca mas en kfp3**

 **Q piensan ustedes q pasara con esta relacion en la tercera pelicula yo pienso q tigresa va al viaje con po y su padre**

 **mis amores que les cuesta comentar nada solo comenten por favor si quieren pueden criticarme decirme q estoy loca o lo que sea, bueno si estoy locamente enamorada de el Tigresa Y po**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo espero q hasta ahora no se hallan aburrido con mi historia**

 **Mastertigress4444:ojala yo los amo a los dos yo pienso q si, yo amo tambien al me hace reir**

 **Rizeneowolf: tigresa es su hija el la ama mucho jajaaj violado por hembras si esa es tu idea yo te apoyo y quiero leerlo**

 **Alienheart: si es buena gente**

 **Alienheart de la oscuridad: si hay q llamar otros furiosos jajaja**

 **Adrianatipofan: no yo no creo q fue duro con el si miras la serie es como q igual, a mi tambien me gusto la falsa, ellos hacen la mejor pareja del mundo gracias**

 **Juansebastian: tu estas pasao brutal te quedó jajaja yo mire eso y dije omg me encanta**

 **Sharablerain: jajajajaaj me encanto tu anuncio eres creative**

 **Dracot: gracias no no saben q tiene celo**

 **Dracot:gracias**

 **Masterskirrel:no sabes el placer(y no sexual jaajaj) q leas mi fic espero q sigas comentando**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

* * *

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en una sillita de la cocina admirando la escena de papa e hijo amaba todo de ellos hasta sus discuciones eran los favoritos de ella. Le encantaba que el le dijera hija se sentía parte de algo de alguien, una familia y eso la ponia muy alegre.

-hija toma tu plato y no me niegues que no te gusta la leche porque lose, descuida sera un secreto entre nosotros – dijo sirviendole un gran vaso de leche.

A tigresa se le dilataron los ojos al ver la leche en esos momentos recordo las veces que ella iva a escondidas a donde la señora Xioran para agarrar los litros de leche que ella tenia en su habitación t se los tomaba en la cocina por las noches nadie lo sabia solo Po:

Flashback

 _Tigresa se encontraba en la cocina a altas horas de la noche bebiendo un litro de leche. Vio a Po entrar por la cocina y coger de las galletas de mono sin darle importancia que tigresa estuviese ahí. Tigresa se asusto y escondio la leche detras de ella._

 _-Po que haces aquí – dijo tigresa_

 _-tenia hambre y quise comer – decia Po comiendo las galletas_

 _-tu siempres tienes hambre – dijo tigresa_

 _-y parece que tu tenias sed – dijo Po con la boca llena_

 _-Claro que no – dijo tigresa_

 _Po se le acerco estando frente a tigresa y le señalo la boca que tenia rastros de leche. Tigresa se limpio de inmediato._

 _-¿Porque escondes la jarra de leche? – dijo Po_

 _-nose es que el maestro shifu me decia que eso era para cachorros – dijo tigresa cabizbaja_

 _-Y yo juego con mis muñecos y tengo 30 años eso no es nada malo – dijo Po -ven tigresa sientate ,quieres galletas_

 _-pero mono se va a enojar contigo – dijo tigresa ya sentada con la jarra en la mano_

 _-sera nuestro secreto, mira moja las galletas en la leche saben muy Bueno – dijo Po mojando las galletas y mojandolas._

Fin del flashback

Tigresa agradecio al por su hermoso gesto. Se dispuso a comer con mucho gusto.

-Papá esta sopa esta riquisima pero tengo dolor de estomago necesito un baño ahora mismo – dicho esto se fue suviendo las escaleras rapidamene para usar el baño.

-ese Po es todo un teatro – dijo el mirando las escaleras

Se escucho una explosión en el baño. Tigresa seguia comiendo como sinada hubiese pasado. El se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Mas vale que limpies mi baño! Y no me importa si te duele el estomago limpialo – dijo el asomandose las escaleras.

Todo el restaurante habia escuchado los gritos del . Todos miraron al .

-Que miran ponganse a comer – dijo el con una cuchara en la mano amenazando a sus clientes. Ellos volvieron a sus platos.

Tigresa se rio a veces pensaba que el caracter del era peor que el de ella. Termino de comer y beber su leche. Iva a limpiar los platos pero el se los impidio.

-mi hija yo lo lavo tu quedate ahi – dicho esto se fue al fregadero

Cuando Po abrio la puerta del baño salio un peculiar y fuerte olor que le dio una bofetada a el que por poco le da un paro respiratorio se tapo inmediatamente la nariz.

-Po pero que olor es ese – dijo el tapandose la nariz

-papá que le hechaste a la sopa – dijo bajando las escaleras con dificultad y con una mano en su barriga con mucho dolor.

Tigresa ayudo a Po a bajar las escaleras el olor que salia no le importaba solo el bienestar de su pandita lo sentó donde ella estaba sentada. Se arrodillo a su lado y le comenzo a sobarle la barriga. Ella lo hacia con mucho amor se envolvio y poco a poco se fue acercando su rostro al estomago de Po, acaricio su nariz en su suave pelaje. Po miraba a tigresa acariciando con su nariz la barriga luego vio que tigresa restregaba su mejilla pero ella no se estaba dando que ese movimiento de tigresa le estaba provocando un sonido extraño.

-aaawww tigresa esta ronroneando por tu estomago – dijo el contemplando la escena y secándose las manos.

-papá tigresa no esta ronroneando es mi estómago revolcándose – dijo Po con mucho dolor porque tigresa le estaba estimulando sus intestinos.

-ay pa didme que le pusistes me siento mal pero muy mal porque me comí todas las sobras – decía Po con mucho dolor.

-estabien – dijo el acercándose a Po incitándole a que se incline para decirle un secreto.

-La sopa que te comiste se me cayó antes que ustedes vinieran y no habia limpiado la cocina, el piso tenia el aceite de hace tres semanas y la olla no la habia lavado sino que la use para mapear el restaurante, no sabes el sucio que saque de ahi – dijo el sin ninguna preocupación.

Po por poco vomita sino fuera porque se tapo la boca ya el vomito se le hubiese salido. Tigresa seguia restregandose en la barriga de su peluche no se habia dado cuenta que Po estaba sufriendo por su causa.

-ay Po dejate de boberias te acuerdas de la sopa marron que te comistes que te encantó – dijo el de brazos cruzados

-siii – dijo Po esperando lo peor

-Ese dia sali a la parte trasera con la olla, se me cayó en la tierra y habia basura en el suelo yo no queria volver hacer la sopa asi que la recogi del suelo ,tu me visitaste y te di la sopa y te fascino – dijo el .

-Tigresa disculpame pero tengo que ir de nuevo al baño – dijo Po tapandose la boca y subiendo las escaleras.

-Espero que Po este bien – dijo tigresa mirando las escaleras.

Las personas en el restaurante empezaron a quejarse de dolor estomacal algunos dejaban el dinero en las mesas para irse corriendo a encontrar el primer baño que se les presente otros liberaban gases que inundaban el restaurante. Tigresa se tapo la nariz por el fuerte olor. El se enojo.

-fuera de qui y vallanse con su peste – dijo el con la cuchara amenazando

Todos en el restaurante se fueron lentamente con dificultad.

-papa – dijo Po bajando las escaleras con mucha dificultad

-si hijo – dijo el un poco preoucupado al ver a Po asi

-Por eso le diste el plato a tigresa – dijo Po aguantandose de la mesa aun con dolor estomacal

-pues claro yo no iva a correr el riesgo que mi hija se pusiera mal – dijo el agarrando las manos de tigresa con ternura ella le respondio el gesto.

-pero tu hijo si, papa no me siento muy bien – dijo Po levantando la mirada estaba super palido.

Tigresa se asusto mucho al ver a Po asi. El tambien se asusto.

-papa tigresa tengo mareos - dijo Po tocandose la cabeza rescosttandose de la pared.

tenemos que llevar a Po al hospital – dijo tigresa palpando el rostro de Po –esta frío , vamos tenemos que apurarnos – dicho esto coloco el brazo de Po sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar. El señor hizo lo mismo.

Shifu se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con los cerdos enfermeros llevaban camillas consigo se dirigian a las habitaciones en busca de guerreros.

-pero mono porque no te sientas – dijo vibora tapandose la cara en señal de frustración

-vibora no puedo, no ves como estoy – dijo mono parado al lado de la cama

-como vibora jajaja – dijo mantis mirando a mono que tenia mechones de carne viva

-¡Estoy harta! – dijo vibora que iva a pegarle mantis pero este lo exquivo y le pego en las nalgas a mono.

-AAAAAAAHHH – grito mono tocandose las nalgas cuando lo hizo gritó volvio a hacerlo y grito de nuevo se miro las manos y grito porque ambas cosas le dolian porque estaban en carne viva. Brincaba en un solo lugar.

-aaaaaaaayy me duelen hasta los oidos – dijo grulla rendido en la cama mirando el techo no tenia ni fuerzas para taparse los oidos.

-sabes tuve mucha lastima de ustedes ahora esoty feliz que tigresa los haya golpeado y es mas les voy a dar una zurra que se merecen por mis cremas – dijo vibora lanzandoce a los tres. Ellos gritaban por todos los latigazos de vibora.

-saben que dificil se me hizo conseguirlos me dijeron que hasta los proximos 7 meses no iva a volver la crema – dijo vibora dandole los latigazos que mas podia.

Ellos solo gritaban y gritaban.

-¿Víbora que haces? – dijo el maestro shifu asomándose en la puerta con los enfermeros que miraban atónito la escena.

-Eeeee.. esta es una nueva tecnica maestro de masajes contra los músculos es muy efectivo mirelos – dijo vibora mostrando a los tres totalmente lacerados grulla estaba tendido en la cama con las plumas por doquier, mantis tenia todas sus patitas dobladas y mono seguia parado ,su cuerpo estaba totalmente en carne viva tenia laceraciones tenia los brazos cruzados como queriendo protegerse de algo él repetia palabras pero en lo bajo nadie escuchaba.

-pueden llevarselos – dijo shifu haciendo seña de que pueden entrar.

Dos cerdos entraron con la Camilla y agarraron a grulla y lo colocaron cuidadosamente a la camilla. Despues un cerdo agarró a mantis y lo puso en una cajita ya que no habia camillas de su tamaño. Mantis iva a reclamar pero por el dolor no lo dejo. Ahora dos cerdos mas entraron con una camilla mas grande:

-no,no nooo me voy a acostar ahi – dijo vibora negando con la cabeza

-descuida el se va a acostar, vibora puedes hacer la tecnica nueva que aprendistes para que se acueste – dijo shifu haciendole señal a vibora que le de.

-claro maestro shifu lo que usted diga – dicho esto le dio un latigazo por la espalda haciendo que mono gritara cuando cae en la camilla pega un chillido bien fuerte que grulla queda sordo.

-gracias vibora voy hacer esa tecnica con Po cuando no quiera entrenar – dijo shifu satisfecho

Asi se fueron alejando de la habitación. Ahora se encontraban bajando las escaleras. Mono se encontraba quejándose:

-este sol esta que arde – decia mono tapándose del sol pero los brazos tambien le dolían.

-no hay una manera de bajar mas rapido – dijo mantis acostado

-perdonen mis estudiantes es que ellos tuvieron un gran entrenamiento que se volvera a repetir – dijo shifu muy contento

En esos momentos los cerdos se tropezaron haciendo caer a mono por las escaleras. Los cerdos trataban de pedirles disculpas a shifu.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Comenten**

 **Comenten**

 **Comenten**

 **Tipo4ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaa**

 **Alienheart de la oscuridad: jajaj yo no creo q soy tan mala jajajaaj**

 **Alienheart: bendito me dan pena po y los habitantes hay q ver q pasara con ellos**

 **Master skirrel: gracias espero q te gusten mas los otros caps y publique mas de tu asombrosas historias**

 **Mastertigress4444: gracias si el Sr. ping no le importa jajajaajajaj pero le importara veamos a ver q pasara**

 **Juansebastian: jajjaajja estoy contigo**

 **Master skirrel: estoy muy alegre q te haya causado risa los caps, si nose pq la gente no pone q ellos vayan al baño jajjaj ellos hacen nesecidades. Gracias por tus consejos gracias y saludos nene**

 **Rizeneowolf: jajajajaaj me muero por leerlo**

 **Adrianatipo fan: jjaaajaj yo he usado esa tecnica con mis primos y primas por un nitendo DS jajajaja**

 **Hugotheflower: jajajaja si amo kfp si yo respondo cuantas veces sea despues q comenten ajjaajaj**

 **Sharablerain: me alegra q te alegre el dia jajaj si ame tigresa acariciando la pansa de po**

 **Guest: noo yo se q po nose va a quedar con esa panda mei mei jajajaaj**

 **Jeffersongonra: yo creo q los dos son el diablo jajajaj**

 **Hugotheflower: a mi primo le paso eso y yo se lo tocaba y el gritaba jajajajaja**

 **Dj box: gracias aqui esta el prox**

 **Wao tantos reviews estoy sumamente feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes q les guste mi historia no los voy a defraudar la ortografia es la excepcion jjajajaajaj pero es pero q comenten mas**

 **Empecemos a leer**

* * *

 **-** No se preocupen eso es parte del entrenamiento eso lo iva hacer yo, pero gracias , ustedes tuvieron el privilegio que yo no tuve – dijo el maestro shifu bajando las escaleras muy alegre

-pensándolo bien caminar lento es lo mejor y mas seguro – dijo mantis escondiendose en la caja

-Quiero llegar al hospital ya – dijo grulla con los ojos cerrados

-tu tambien quieres formar parte del entrenamiento – dijo shifu mirandolo seriamente

Grulla se levanto un poco para ver lo que pasaba cuando no vio a nadie en la camilla de mono busco con la mirada a mono y lo vio bajando las escaleras como si fuese una bola con rabo.

-no, noo maestro shifu – dijo grulla acostándose de nuevo en la camilla fingiendo tranquilidad

Cuando llegaron de bajar las escaleras se encontraron a un mono distrofiado parecia un cadáver.

Los enfermeros agarraron a mono y lo metieron de nuevo a la camilla. Mono estaba demasiado agotado para gritar asi que pego un chillido bien suave. Ya casi llegaban al hospital.

-Que bueno estamos casi llegando que podría salir mal – dijo mantis levantando el humor pero no lo logro

Cuando finalmente llegaron vieron a muchos cerdos, conejos y ganzos dirigiendose al hospital.

-diganme que esto no esta pasando – dijo grulla viendo a la multitud

Cuando entraron vieron la sala de espera llena pero llena de los habitantes del valle.

-me quiero suicidar – dijo mono al ver tanta gente

-Los cuatro furiosos es un gran honor tenerlos aqui si quieren podemos atenderlos ahora por ser nuestros heroes – dijo el doctor ken guan que se había acercado a ellos. Mantis iva a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por shifu.

-Gracias por la oferta pero mis alumnos me dijeron que querian esperar como buenos habitantes que somos, ellos me dijeron por el camino que ellos ivan a ser los ultimos en atenderse – dijo shifu muy alegre

-queeee – dijo grulla con el pico abierto

-esto es una perdición – dijo mantis a punto de llorar

-¿Que nos pasa valle de la paz? – dijo mono en poscición fetal

-Hay por eso los adoro tantos son mis heroes ustedes dan el mejor ejemplo la paciencia a veces yo tengo que tenerla para todos mis pacientes no son faciles, pero diganme quien fue el causante de que ustedes esten en tan mal estado – dijo ken guan admirando a sus guerreros

-¡UN MONSTRUO, MONTRUOO! – dijo mono revolcandose en la camilla

-Doctor usted quiere ver una nueva tecnica que se invento mi alumna vibora – dijo shifu con cierta malicia en su voz

-sera un placer – dijo muy emocionado el doctor

El maestro shifu le dio señal a vibora. Vibora le metio un latigazo a mono haciendo que el se callara.

-me encanto esa nueva tecnica quiero usarla con mis pacientes – dijo el doctor

-jamas volveras a ver tus pacientes – dijo mantis sin emocion alguna

-bueno vengan sientense aqui – dijo el doctor atravezando la multitud con ellos detras siguiendoles.

Habian cinco sillas en una esquina de la sala de espera pero habia tanta gente en las sillas, en el piso sentados y parados que apenas podrian pasar pero llegaron. Shifu y vibora se sentaron, matis tambien, se coloco encima de la silla. Los cerdos agarraron a grulla pero el parecia un palo porque no podia doblarse los cerdos lo sentaron grulla pego un grito. A mono lo colocaron tambien el solo repetia "que no llegue tigresa". Los cerdos se retiraron dejando a los cuatro furiosos y el maestro shifu esperando.

En el restaurante Po se encontraba vomitando en la olla. Tigresa le sobaba la espalda y el estaba bastante preocupado.

-Po tenemos que llevarte al hospital se que te duele el estómago pero es por tu bien – dijo tigresa suavemente no se habia movido en ningun momento de su lado.

-tienes razon tigresa pero el dolor es demasiado tengo un malestar en el estomago – decia Po ya levantado pero apretandose la barriga.

Po paso su hombre por el de Tigresa. Ella lo llevo nuevamente con el . Se fueron con dificultad.

Cuando llegaron vieron a medio valle ahi.

-ahora faltaba los medicos ganando dinero por mi causa – dijo el molesto cargando a Po.

Cuando entraron vieron a la multitud en la sala.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH – dijo mono gritando al ver a tigresa pero se callo cuando shifu lo golpeo con el bastón.

-que te paso Po – dijo shifu sentado en la silla porque si se levantaba perdia su asiento.

-la comida me cayo mal y estoy asi – dijo Po viendo a todos doble

-siii todos estamos asi por la comida del – dijo un conejo entre la multitud

-descuiden yo vomite la olla – dijo Po con mucho dolor. Todos aplaudieron.

-no podemos quedarnos aqui Po empeorara – dijo tigresa al asintio y se fueron volteandose dispuestos a irse

-que te recuperes – dijo shifu a Po

-llevame contigo – grito mantis reciviendo un golpe del maestro shifu para que se callara.

-gracias maestro shifu – dijo Po

-si no te callas mantis estoy a punto de aceptar la oferta y cambiarte por Po y aceptar la oferta del doctor – dijo shifu mirandolo asesinamente

Los tres se dirigieron nuevamente a el restaurante. Tigresa sento de nuevo a Po en la silla y le hecho aire.

-Tigresa no por favor tengo frío – dijo Po temblando

-hay que bañarlo – dijo el buscando una bañera de madera. Tigresa lo ayudo a ponerlo en la cocina. El calento rápidamente el agua en una olla.

-Tigresa quitale la ropa en lo que lleno la bañera de agua y hiervo la otra – dijo el hacienda lo que dijo.

Tigresa quedo paralizada al escuchar eso pero tenia que hacerlo aunque las hormonas la traicionaran. Levanto a Po, él estaba muy débil para escuchar lo que dijo el . Tigresa lo coloco enfrente de la bañera.

-Tigresa si te incomoda no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Po tratando de mirarla porque la veia triple.

-no claro que no Po eres mi amigo - esto ultimo le provoco un nudo en la garganta.

Asi que tigresa le quito los zapatos y las medias y luego le bajo lentamente el pantalón. Tigresa sudaba las manos le temblaban vio las nalgas de Po "pero que sexys nalgas" penso tigresa tratando de mantener la compostura. Cuando los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Po estaba de espaldas a Tigresa. Ella lo metio con cuidado a la bañera. El agua ya se habia calentado Tigresa agarro agua y se lo hecho por encima y repitio el mismo paso. El fue en busca de jabón. Tigresa seguia hechandole agua. Po le gustaba el agua lo estaba calentando. Tigresa agarro de nuevo el agua de la jarra y se la hecho por la cabeza Po resoplo por el agua a Tigresa le parecio tan tierno parecia que estaba bañando a un niño. El regreso con jabón y se lo entrego a Tigresa.

-ay me siento como en aquellos tiempos cuando bañaba a Po cuando era un niño – dijo el recordando esos preciados momentos.

-si y te acuerdas que en vez de hecharme agua caliente me hechaste sopa – dijo Po siendo bañado por la felina

-y te acuerdas que te comistes tu propio baño – dijo el un poco molesto.

Tigresa ahora que Po estaba mojado. Tigresa le unto jabón por la espalda y la barriga. Ella empezo a restregar provocando espuma –Po levanta los brazos – Po los levanto con dificultad Tigresa lo ayudo a alzar un brazo para restregarle la axila cuando termino este empezo con el otro.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el cap**

 **Hasta la proxima**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**

 **este cap es el mas corto de toda mi historia les prometo q el proximo sera mas largo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa**

 **Alienheart: es un poco asqueroso el baño de sopa jajajja**

 **Mastertigress4444: gracias creo q este sera mas adorable**

 **Adrianatipofan: jajaja si ese es el maestro shifu**

 **jeffersongongora: lamentablemente song no saldra en esta historia pero en mis proximas historias si**

 **rizeneowolf: sii gracias**

 **sharablerain: sii q fue corto este sera un poco mas largo**

 **empecemos a leer**

* * *

-Po ahora te voy a untar jabón en la cara cierra los ojos – dijo tigresa con espuma en las manos

Po hizo lo que tigresa le dijo. Tigresa le hecho espuma en la cabeza y le restrego en la cara con sumo cuidado tambien en los cachetes estrujándolos. Tigresa se estaba disfrutando en baño ahora restregaba su cuello luego paso por las orejas. Po se río por el contacto –esto te hace cosquillas eh – dijo tigresa juguetona haciendole lo mismo –jajajajaaja tigresa ya jajajaj – Po se reía hasta que le cayo agua en los ojos –AAAHH MIS OJOS – dijo Po desesperadamente. Tigresa se asusto por Po se dispuso a buscar en la mesa –ay Po no hay mas agua caliente - dijo ella buscando en la estufa solo habia otro litro de leche no tuvo de otra opción que agarrarlo y hecharle leche por encima restregándole los ojos sacando ese jabón que le molestaba a su pandita.

-ya Po te sientes mejor – dijo tigresa con ternura en su mirada

-gracias tigresa, pero que bueno sabe esta leche – dijo él lamiendose las comisuras

-ay Po que lindo te ves – dijo tigresa admirando la escena

-Que tigresa – dijo Po con la boca abierta y muy sonrojado

-Q…que nitido esta la leche, ee..m vamos virate tengo que lavarte el trasero – dijo tigresa avergonzada

Po estaba avergonzado tigresa le iva a lavar una de las partes mas grandes de su cuerpo y luego le sigue su orgáno. Pero tenia que hacerlo ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo él mismo.

Tigresa estaba rojísima le estaba mirando las nalgas. Decidio lavarle el trasero antes que las hormonas se le prendieran, decidio lavar su trasero. Lo hacia con rapidez ya estaba sudando termino y le dijo que se volteara cuando se volteo vio esa grandiosidad. Tantas veces que se lo habia imaginado jamás creyo que fuera un poema para sus ojos una hermosidad. Se dispuso a lavarselo "porque a mi me pasan estas cosas" pensó tigresa las hormonas le estaban estallando queria atacarlo pero trataba de mantener la compostura. Gracias al cielo termino rápido, cogio agua de la tina y se lo rocio en sus partes y trasero. Cuando termino agarro una toalla y lo arropó. Le parecio tan tierna la escena de Po con una toalla mas grande que él por encima de su cabeza parecia un niño con una toalla gigante.

Tigresa le restregó la toalla por la cara, ella reía por primera vez se sentía maternal.

El contemplaba la escena le traía tan bellos recuerdos de él bañando a Po cuando bebé y al ver a tigresa bañandolo le parecia tan tierno los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo estaban fente a él.

Tigresa termino de secar a Po él ya estaba fuera de la tina de madera. Sus pantalones estaban en el piso frente a él, tigresa se doblo a buscar sus pantalones cuando levanto la cabeza se chocó con su pene y testicúlos a ella por poco le da un infarto ver sus organos frente a ella la estaba excitando su boca se hizo baba. Po estaba tan rojo que se quizo hechar para atrás hasta que se tropezó y cayo al lado te la tina y por el fuerte golpe el otro litro de leche se le derramó en la cara y pecho.

-ay Po quiere que le pongan el pañal, Po no sabia que querias volver a esos tiempos, espera te voy a conseguir algo que se paresca una pañal – dijo el buscando en las gavetas hasta que se encontro con una manta blanca y se dirigio inmediatamente a donde estaba su hijo.

-Pa que haces no soy un niño soy grande ya – dijo Po tratando de evitar que su papá le pusiera algo parecido a un pañal.

-ay Po que emocionante tambien me decias eso cuando eras cachorro – dijo el logrando ponerle el pañal con un imperdible. Ayudo a levantar a su hijo.

Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Po asi tenia ganas de comerselo.

-papá mi pantalón esta limpio dame ponermelo – Po iva a dar un paso cuando un dolor le dio en el estomágo haciendolo doblar. Tigresa fue a socorrerlo estando a su lado.

-claro que sí ,tu pantalón esta mojado – dijo el agarrando el pantalón y arrojandolo a la tina para que se mojara lo saco y le mostro a Po que sí estaba mojado. Po solo abrio la boca.

Era ya de tarde los cuatros furiosos y el maestro shifu seguian sentados esperando. Todos estaban aborrecidos no ivan ni por el quinto paciente y todos los habitantes seguian alli quejándose de dolor.

-yo nose porque tigresa no me mató de una vez – dijo mantis en medio de las cinco sillas que estaban sentados sus compañeros y maestro.

-¿Porque dices eso de la maestra tigresa - dijo un conejito sentado en el piso frente a la silla de mantis.

-si porque habla asi de la maestro tigresa ella no es mala – dijo un cerdito acompañado de mas cerditos y conejitos sentándose al lado de los conejitos.

-Por ella ¡ESTAMOS AQUI! – dijo mono agitando los brazos asustando a los niños reciviendo un bastonazo de parte de shifu.

-quiere que les cuente un cuento – dijo mantis dandole curiosidad a los niños

-siiiiii – dijeron los niños muy emocionados

-pobre niños – dijo grulla tapándose con el gorro él ya sabia lo que venia

-siii cuentales mantis – dijo mono sobándose la cabeza

-bien érase una vez tres alumnos pero uno era el mas guapo y mas valiente de los tres. Se encontraban en el muelle consiguieron un barco para ir a una tenebrosa misión cuando estaban en alta mar vino una embarcación gigante y derrumbo el barco de los tres alumnos, los dos alumnos se ahogaron y el guapo alumno se quedo solo nadando en el mar. El pobre y guapo alumno vio una canoa que se llamaba tigrisia penso que lo iva ayudar pero en vez de ayudarlo le tiro un bloque para que se hundiera y ahogara colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Los niños estaban abrazados les dio terror la historia de mantis.

-que clase de historia es esa – dijo grulla mirando a mantis

-estos niños no dormiran por días – dijo vibora mirando asesinamente a mantis

-asi me paso a mi apenas dormí por la culpa de tigresa los niños deben saber la verdad – dijo mantis molesto

-niños en la vida hay cobardes que no saben enfrentar las situaciones de la vida – dijo shifu interrumpiendo y areglando la situación

-gracias maestro shifu – dijeron los niños haciendo una reverencia y alejándose a donde estaban sus padres

-quieren callarse de una vez les estaban metiendo miedos a nuestros habitantes acaso son sopencos se estan comportando peor que Po - dijo shifu con un tic en el ojo

-Ooh eso fue un golpe duro – dijo grulla avergonzado

-que hicimos para merecer esto – dijo mono llorando con los brazos cruzados

-cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar – dijo mantis muy impaciente

-por lo que veo hasta en la noche o mañana en la mañana – dijo shifu muy paciente

-tengo hambre – dijo mantis

-vibora puedes traernos algo de comer – dijo mono

Vibora iva a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un maestro enojado.

-Tienen dos opciones la primera son la sopa del que es por eso que todos los habitantes estamos aqui la segunda es los medicamentos con el estomágo vacio y saben lo que provoca eso jugos gástricos quemándole las paredes de sus estomagos – dijo shifu en voz baja pero amenazante

-prefiero morir – dijo mono en puro llanto

-que mejor comida que la paciencia y el aire de esta sala – dijo vibora

-bueno de aqui no, nos movemos – dijo shifu acomodándose en el asiento

Los tres alumnos se quedaron llorando. Mientras los habitantes los miraban incredulos.

Po se encontraba parado enfrente a tigresa y su papa estaba super avergonzado por el pañal que tenia puesto.

-papa me veo ridiculo – dijo Po tapándose la cara

-oh no te ves muy lindo y tierno – dijo tigresa impulsivamente

-verdad hija que se ve tan tierno ahora hay que leerle un cuento para que se duerma – dijo el muy contento

-q…que dije – dijo tigresa sin dares cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-que se ve tierno – dijo el observándola

-aaamm… si – dijo tigresa bajando la mirada con las mejillas rojisimas

-papa tengo sueño – dijo Po abostezando y arrascándose el ojo.

-aaaaaawww tambien me decias eso despues de un buen baño que te daba y en dos horas hay que cambiarte el pañal – dijo el advirtiendole

-Esta es la peor verguenza de mi vida y en delante de una de las mejores guerreras de toda china – decia Po sumamente avergonzado

-Po no tienes porque avergonzarte tengo que admitir que estoy disfrutando de ver a el disfrutarte y recorder cuando eras un cachorro yo quisiera que alguien me dijera algo asi – dijo tigresa cabizbaja

-aaaaww tigresa mi hija tu eres un ser muy especial para mi vida yo tambien disfruto mucho de tu compañia y te amo demasiado – dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-gracias – dijo tigresa brotándole lagrimas y abrazando al con fuerza –sabes me siento feliz al saber que alguien le importo y que se preocupe por mi – decia ella en llanto

Po contemplaba la hermosa escena a el tambien se le escaparon la lágrimas de los ojos al escuchar eso de tigresa se sentia un complete imbecil al no valorar lo que tenia porque tigresa no tenia nada bueno al maestro shifu pero era como un padre ausente. De pronto empezo a ver a los dos doble y borroso lo que hizo doblarse arrecostarse en la pared.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el cap**

 **Que pasara con Po**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COMENTEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaa**

 **Alienheart: a mi me encanta Po lo q pasaria con por los capitulos se va a volver mas interesante**

 **Mastertigress4444: sii y se va a volver mas tierno**

 **Hugotheflower: aquui esta el proximo cap**

 **Adrianatipofan: q bochorno verdad yo no tendria cara para ver a tigresa jajajaj**

 **Rizeneowolf: siiii el bebe Po el siempre fue asi incluso el tiene baby face**

 **Shaablerain: jajjaajaj gracias**

 **Jeffersongora: es q ya tenia tenia ya planeado toda esta historia y en mis planes pues no estaba song y si la pongo cambiaria totalmente la historia pero te va a gustar mucho los siguientes capitulos**

 **Djs from mars fan: bienvenido a mi historia me alegra mucho q estes comentando**

 **Les quiero recomendar o mejor dicho q lo hagan lean esta historia con la cancion instrumental "sadness and sorrow" de Naruto o "stranger sun" de boys over flowers haganlo y les va a encantar por youtube en instrumental si hacen se conectaran con la historia tambien haganlo con mis proximos caps pq voy a empezar apretar la tuerca un poco y nesecito q se conecten y se concentren la musica ayuda bastante especialmente esas dos q puse les va a encantar mucho esta historia van a ver muchos secretos q se van a reveler y nesecito q esten sumamente pendiente**

* * *

-Po – dijo ella separándose de aquel paternal abrazo para socorrerlo.

-hay que llevarlo a la cama – dijo preocupado

El ayudo a tigresa a cargarlo hacia la habitación cuando llegaron lo acostaron en su cama.

-Quiero a mi Poupi – dijo él mareado tocándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados

-Poupi está en el palacio y tigresa no va a buscarlo – dijo su papa

-Yo no puedo dormir sino es con él – dijo Po con un puchero y de brazos cruzados

-pues tendras que hacerlo y ya deja de exagerar los recuerdos de tu infancia te estas pasando de la raya – dijo cansado de que Po le trajera recuerdos de niño ya era bastante grandecitos para esas boberías.

-Yo sere Poupi – dijo ella interrumpiendo la discusión

-Que Tigresa – dijo Po desconsertado

-Eeeem…..yo me quedare aquí contigo cuidandote velando tu sueño – dijo ella cabizabaja con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Ok problema resuelto, tigresa buscaré una pijama para que seas el Toupi de Po te voy a calentar el agua para que te bañes y te acuestes fresquesita – dijo alejándose de la puerta pero fue llamado por tigresa este se volteo.

no caliente el agua por mi por favor – dijo tigresa

-Estas segura hija – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

-Bueno te busco la pijama y te hechare agua nueva en la tina no quiero que te enfermes – dijo ahora cerrando la puerta

-Po como te sientes – dijo ella palpando la cabeza de Po

-Como si el mundo estuviese dandome vueltas – dijo Po con los ojos viroteandose y parpadeando lentamente como si en cualquier momento quedara dormido.

-Po cierra los ojos no es bueno que te esfuerces por estar despierto eso hace mal a tu vista – dijo ella acariciando su cabeza y pecho.

Po obedecio a tigresa cerro los ojos. Tigresa lo contemplo le acaricio el estomágo mientras lo admiraba irse casi a sueño profundo. En esos momentos entra el .

-Hija ya esta todo listo la tina y la pijama estan encima de la mesa yo me quedare con Po mientras tu te bañas – dijo sentándose en la butaca contemplando a su hijo.

-agradecida – dicho esto se dirigio hacia la cocina.

Miro la pijama era una bata violeta toco la tela era muy suave la acaricio con su mejilla, sonrio y la coloco de nuevo en su sitio. Dejo caer su ropa en el piso entro en la tina se arrodillo, estaba fría ,agarro con ambas manos la jarra y dejo recorrer el agua por su cabeza resopló ,agarro agua de nuevo y dejo de nuevo caer el agua pero esta vez le recorrio por la espalda le encantaba el agua sobre su pelaje desnudo era algo exquisito cogio de nuevo agua de la tina con ambas manos inclino su rostro hacia atrás para que el agua le recorriera por la cabeza y espalda volteo su rostro para contemplar como el agua caia sobre su cuerpo también se rocio por el cuello para que el agua cayera sobre su pecho suspiro de satisfacción una vez que estuvo completamente mojada se unto jabón y se restregó queria estar limpia no queria transmitirle ninguna suciedad a su Po ,se río iva a dormir con la persona que mas amaba, iva a sustituir a Poupi, ella sabía cuanto Po amaba a ese muñeco no quería que él estuviese solo. Se enjuago se dispuso a coger una toalla para secarse se sentia fresca y deliciosa le gustaba estar mojada y desnuda se sentia tan libre. Una de sus grandes fantasías es que Po la encuentre desnuda a la luz de la luna y le haga el amor hasta el amanecer.

/ _Recordó las veces que se escapaba en la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos incluso el maestro Shifu y se iva al bosque en plena luz de la luna se desnudaba adoraba el viento contra su pelaje se acostaba boca arriba y se restregaba sensualmente su cuerpo contra la hierba verde se sentia deseada por la naturaleza como amaba el olor a tierra pero faltaba una cosa su preciado Po aprisionándola entre sus brazos besándola hasta desgastar sus labios. Se quedaba ahi desnuda hasta que llegaba el amanecer adoraba los rayos del sol calentando su pelaje pero se entristecia al tener que volverse a vestir_. /

Tigresa recordo esos preciados momentos se termino de secar no se percato que habia un perfume al lado de la pajama su olor era dulce se unto se vistio y se dispuso a subir la escaleras.

Cuando entro vio al que seguia sentado en la butaca contemplando a su hijo se dio cuenta que su hija estaba ahí.

-ah hija que hermoso te quedo la pijama pareces una niña – dijo con añoro en su voz.

-gracias me queda muy comodo ,me encanta - decia tigresa agarrando su pijama

-bueno ahora que estas aqui me voy a descansar dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente a Po y luego le incito a que se arrodillara, ella lo hizo le desposito un beso en la frente y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Tigresa contempló a Po. Hay un secreto que Po no sabe talvez algun día lo sabra y le de un infarto pero por el momento lo callará. Po dormia tan delicioso que le daban ganas de desnudarse y dormir con él acurrucaita. Queria darle tantos besos en las nalgas y asi seguir subiendo hasta su pecho y frotarse ahi. Po empezo a roncar sacando a tigresa de sus pensamientos ella rio bastante le encantaba verlo asi.

Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna entro por la ventana. Ella seguia observandolo vio esa hermosa luz iluminando el pelaje de su Po solo faltaba ella a su lado desnuda no le importaba si Po estuviese con ropa es mas queria que estuviese con ropa para ella estar desnuda a su lado se sentiria sumisa bajo el dominante de Po. No espero mas y se acosto suavemente en la esquina al lado de la ventana vio las babas de Po recorrer por sus mejillas una gota de saliva cayo en su nariz sonrio y lo lamio despues recorrio con la lengua hasta su comisura. Se froto suavemente con la mejilla de Po para tener su olor baba. Se levanto un poco para tener mejor vista de Po lo abrazo y recosto su cabeza en su cuello Po seguia roncando le gustaba la vibración que provocaba su garganta la hacia sentir segura volvio a levantarse para contemplarlo.

-Po porque no me tocas y me quitas esta bata ,para que me hagas tuya de una vez – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba en la mejilla y le susurraba al oído.

Tigresa abrazo a Po enterro su cabeza en su cuello ronroneo por el contacto pego su nariz en su mejilla babeada para absorver ese exquisite olor. Po rio y tigresa tambien de pronto Po empezo a tocer fuertemente ella salio rapidamente de encima de él.

-me duele mucho el estomágo – dijo Po sentado en la cama con mucho dolor ni se habia dado cuenta que ella estaba ahi

-Po tranquilo, te duele mucho – dijo ella sobándole la barriga

-me duele demasiado nesecito vomitar – dijo Po tratando de salirse de la cama pero ella no se lo permitio

-dame buscarte una cubeta – dijo tigresa buscando lo que habia dicho

Tigresa le puso la cubeta a Po para que vomitara el botaba una cosa babosa. Po empezó a llorar por el tan fuerte dolor estaba sumamente débil se sentia sumamente mareado estaba muy pálido y parece que iva a empeorar.

, ¡ ! – decia ella en llanto por el estado de Po

El no respondia la puerta seguia cerrada. Tigresa decidio llamar de nuevo.

-¡Papaaa! – esto ultimo el abrio la puerta con un té caliente de manzanilla.

-le calenté este té a Po esto lo ayudara aliviar el dolor estomacal que siente – dijo entregandole la taza a ella.

-Po bebe esto para calmarte – decia ella llorando y ayudando a Po arecostarse en la ventana.

Tigresa sabia que Po estaba muy débil como para aguantar una taza de té asi que decidio darsela ella misma con una mano debajo de su taza de té. Po se tomaba lentamente aún tenia lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, ella se las seco con su pata. Po agudizo su vista ya que estaba borrosa la vio llorando mientras él tragaba el té se pregunto el porque de esas lágrimas, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus gotas caer por sus mejillas y mojar su pijama, tuvo curiosidad.

-¿Porque lloras tigresa? – dijo Po preoucupado

-Es que no me gusta verte sufrir me entristece mucho – dijo ella limpiandole la boca con su pata ya que se le habia derramado un poco de té.

-tigresa muchas gracias por lo que haces por mi, te lo voy a de volver el favor – dijo Po sonriendole para que ella cesara de llorar.

-no tienes que agradecer lo hago por…. - tigresa iva a decir algo pero solo bajo la mirada

-Porque tigresa – dijo Po con inocencia

-Porque eres mi amigo – dijo ella a puro dolor de el alma

-Es hora de dormir – dijo contemplando la escena él tenia un nudo en la garganta por su hija

-tigresa acuesta a Po y duermelo yo tengo que ir a mi habitación a pensar – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y retirandose cerrando la puerta.

El ya se encontraba en su habitación estaba sentado en su cama llorando.

-mi hija ama a mi hijo – dijo él llorando despues de pensar un rato apago la vela y se acostó.

* * *

 **COMENTEN**

 **Espero q les haya gustado**

 **Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanzas es q me habia quedado corta de caps y tuve q escribir mas en mi libreta y tengo para mas caps por largo tiempo tengo sobre 100 paginas de esta maravillosa historia q estan divididas por capitulos y tengo q escribir mas pero me encanta es algo en el cual me entretengo mucho**

 **Cualquiero pregunta o algo envienme un PM o un review pero COMENTEN**

 **CHAOO**

 **Y recuerden escuchar las canciones q les puse para q se conencten con los personajes**

-hija ya esta todo listo la tina y la pijama esta encima de la mesa yo me quedare con Po mientras tut e ba


	12. profundo sueño

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios se los agradesco grandemente patrocinen mi historia mas por favor muy pronto voy a poner mis otras historia**

* * *

Tigresa acosto de nuevo a Po en la cama, él se sentia un poco mejor pero no tanto, ella lo arropo porque se quejaba de frío. Empezo a acariciarle el pecho para ver si con el movimiento se dormía, ella por mas sueño que tuviera no se iva a dormir hasta que él no cerrara sus ojos. Se acosto de nuevo a su lado y se arropó para estar acurrucaita con él, de nuevo le acaricio el pecho lo observo parpadeando lentamente él estaba batallando contra el sueño, ella sonrio sabia que en cualquier momento el sueño lo iva a derrotar solo tenia que esperar estaba dispuesta a esperar por ello, lo disfrutaba ,su cabeza estaba encima de su hombro estaba muy pegadita al calor de su cuerpo cual tanto anhelo y amo. Observaba a él mirando hacia el techo parpadeando suavemente, ella seguia acariciandolo con mucha ternura. Lo llamo –"Po" – dijo ella en un susurro. Él volteo lentamente su mirada Tigresa lo ayudo a dirigir su mirada hacia ella –"Po duermete yo estare aqui, no me moveré a ningun lado…..yo te cuido – dijo ella sinceramente. Po estaba tan débil que ni una sonrisa le dedico pero ella no le importo –"Po te sientes un poco mejor?" – Po tenia los ojos entrecerrados hasta ahi podia abrir los ojos de tan cansado que estaba él solo respondio –"mmmjj" – emitiendo un sonido proviniente de su garganta ahora con los ojos cerrados se veia tan hermoso para los ojos de ella, sonrio ella le acaricio desde el pecho hasta su mejilla haber si con este movimiento se dormia lo llamo pero este no le contesto finalmente se habia quedado profundamente dormido.

Ella estaba contentisima finalmente el podia descansar de el dolor que le estaba atormentando a su pandita. Po empezo a roncar muy suavemente con la boca cerrada. Ella seguia acariciándolo no queria dormir no queria perderse a su Po dormir le encantaba. Po empezo a decir incoherencias le decia cosas a los fideos pero empezo a sorber haciendo piquito con sus labios tigresa le agarro suavemente los labios y a tirar de ellos le parecia adorable ver a Po con los labios paraditos ella repetia ese movimiento en forma de acaricia. Tigresa le gustaba hacerlo mentalmente decia que esa era su boca tirar de los labios de Po era un deleite para ella se lo gozaba de lo tierno y bello que era reia por su acto.

Po estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni se daba cuenta lo que hacia tigresa, él extraño a su Poupi asi que busco inconsientemente a su Poupi, tocó el costado de tigresa sonrio pensando que era su Poupi y lo pego mucho mas a él lo abrazo muy protectoramente la rodeo con su brazo por completo –"mmmm que bien hueles Poupi eres dulce" – dijo un panda dormido que habia enterrado su cabeza en la mejilla de ella aspirando su olor. Ella no podia estar mas roja estaba entre los brazos de él ambos estaban entrelazados.

Ella no pudo contener un ronroneo por la causa de que él le acariciaba con su nariz su mejilla provocandole a ella que se erizara y ronroneara mas fuerte. Po le gustaba a Poupi lo estrecho mas de lo que estaban ahora no habia ni un milimetro de espacio entre ellos a Po le gustaba el calor que le brindaba Poupi y al parecer le gustaba ese vibrato que salia de su peluche lo hacia sentir muy comodo –"te quiero mucho Poupi" – le dio imnumerables besos en el cachete a Poupi estrujándole el ultimo beso en su mejilla.

Tigresa ronroneo muy fuerte por esos contactos de Po entre sueños habia soltado un pequeño gemido cuando Po le estrujo el beso. Po sonreia por el contacto con Poupi –"me dan ganas de morderte" – dicho esto se dispuso a morder suavemente el cachete dejando babear a Poupi repetio constantemente luego lamio para terminar de acariciarlo con la nariz su mejilla y olfatear nuevamente su olor. Tigresa estaba extasiada por las cosas que le hizo él no paraba de ronronear cosa que le gustaba él. Ella le empezo a dar sueño con las caricias de él, ella queria mantenerse despierta para estar conciente de sus caricias pero parece que no los iva a disfrutar ya que sus parpados se hacian muy pesados y Po acariciandola cada vez le pesaban mas hasta que finalmente se durmio pero estavez su sueño iva hacer muy diferente dormiria con el hombre que ama y en repletas caricias.

Los cuatro furiosos y el maestro Shifu seguian alli en la sala ahora ivan por el número catorce de todo el medio valle alli.

-tengo sueño – dijo mono cabeceando

-pues duermete – dijo vibora enrollada en el asiento

-esta silla es una porqueria prefiero mi cama que es mejor – dijo mono de brazos cruzados

-es tu cama pero doblada – dijo mantis

-uj maestro Shifu olvidemonos de estos y vayamos a dormir extraño mi camita – dijo mono

-claro yo mando a un cerdo que te suba al palacio – dijo shifu

-de verdad – dijo mono asombrado

-claro y le digo que cuando estes en las puertas del palacio te empujen para que te caigas bajando las escaleras como hace horas que cuando caistes al final de las escaleras parecias un cadaver – dijo Shifu

-no se preoucupe maestro Shifu yo me quedare sentadito – dijo mono asustado

-ps….ps..grulla – dijo mono llamando su atencion

-que – dijo grulla harto

-hechate a un lado para dormir y coger dos asientos – dijo mono tratando de hechar a un lado a grulla pero este no lo permitio

-que te pasa, maestro shifu miraa – dijo grulla señalandolo

-mono tate quieto si quieres dormir pues duermete – dijo shifu acabandose la paciencia

-pero es muy incomodo – dijo mono sonando como un niño

-todos estamos asi y no nos quejamos – dijo shifu. Mono empezo a llorar.

-¡YA ME HARTE! – dijo Shifu arrojándose a mono recibiendo de este un fuerte chillido.

Todos en la sala estaban con la boca abierta las madres le taparon los ojos a sus niños. Shifu solo le daba bastonazos y mono solo gritaba hasta que shifu termino y se acomodo de nuevo en su silla no se habia movido en ningun momento de la silla para no perderla.

-ya me desquite me siento mucho mejor – dijo shifu sonriendo

Mono solo estaba meciendose y repitiendo 'es peor que tigresa'.

-maestro Shifu me estoy portando bien – dijo mantis

-si no te pones como mono pues si – dijo Shifu

-como deberia estar Po – dijo el maestro Shifu preoucupado

-siendo caldo de sopa para tigresa – dijo mantis

-no,no creo vieron el rostro de tigresa estaba muy preocupada miraba mas que a Po era como si todos los que estan en esta sala no existieran solo Po nisiquiera nos miro – dijo vibora pensativa

-para tigresa nunca existimos asi que no me preocupo, sabes no se nada malo probar de ese caldo de Po – dijo mantis gruñendole el estomágo.

-no seas estúpido, tanta hambre que te tiene alucinando aunque parece que siempre alucinas – dijo vibora.

-hey miren grulla se durmio – dijo mono que estaba a su lado

-El no tiene problema es un pajaraco partido por la mitad – dijo mantis burlón pero recibiendo un alatazo de parte de grulla.

-aaaaahhh – dijo mantis y recibiendo otro bastonazo

-¡A DORMIR SE HA DICHO! – grito Shifu

-ese panda debe estar sufriendo con tigresa me imagino que ni el podria dormir por la tortura de ella – dijo mono traumado

-Po tiene los dias contados para su muerte y nosotros solo horas – dijo grulla muy triste

-nosotros debemos dormirnos no seria bueno quedarnos despiertos dijo shifu un poco preoucupado

-si duermanse yo tengo sueño y no puedo dormir por ustedes – dijo vibora molesta

-yo no podre dormir me darian pesadillas – dijo mono angustiado

-mono no te tienes que preoucupar por eso tiene solucion – dijo shifu metiendole un gran bastonazo por la cabeza hacienda que mono cayera inconsiente.

-ese despertara mañana, ¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? – dijo shifu, los tres temblaron y se acostaron de inmediato a su silla. Shifu sonrio satisfecho y se dispuso a dormir en su asiento. Todos en la sala miraron atónitos a ellos.

-¡Que clase de personas son! – dijo un cerdo asustado.

* * *

 **Hata aqui el cap**

 **COMENTEN**

 **COEMNTEN**

 **COMENTEN**


	13. Baba

**Hola**

 **mastertigress4444: jajajajaja gracias**

 **aliemheart1915: gracias /strong/**

 **Adrianatipofan: si tigresa esta gozando jajajaaj q bella**

 **Yo po el guerrero dragon: este me tarde un poco pero aqui esta**

 **Josephalbert: yo amo a poupi jajajaj grqciss**

 **Djs from mars fan : no creo q tenga talento pero gracias**

 **Lagrimassolitarias: gracias gracias**  
 **: gracias**

 **Tiger955: gracias**

 **Grulla16: gracias**

 **Mis amores no les pude contestar del todo los reviews es q no tengo tiempo pero la proxima tendre**

 **gracias por sus bellos comentarios**

* * *

Los rayos calentaron su pelaje provocándole un poco de incomodidad se aferró más a su peluche este lo hacia sentir cálido, lo lleno de más caricias sintiendo un vibrar el cual le agradaba sonrió por el contacto lamió su mejilla, él tenia los ojos cerrados aún seguia adormilado el olor que provenia de su peluche era baba seca mezclada con baba húmeda.

El entró para verificar a su hijo, pero lo que vio quedó pretificado vio a su hijo babeando completamente a su hija las salivas le llegaban hasta el pecho y las sábanas a ella parecia no molestarle pues ronroneaba se notaba que estaba profundamente dormida al igual que Po ,se dispuso a menearlo para despertarlo -mmmmm no me molestes - dijo con el ceño fruncido pero aún dormido.

-este niño es un descarado - dijo molesto lo sacudio pero mas fuerte.

Po agitó los brazos -dejame ya Poupi nadie nos va a molestar - y le desposito un beso sonoro en la mejilla recibiendo un ronroneo de parte de ella.

-Ya veras como te voy a levantar - dicho esto agarró a Po por una oreja torciendola provocando que este se despertara inmediatamente para quejarse.

-papaa me duele - dijo Po aún acostado y abrazando a tigresa

-mas me duele a mi que estes babeando a mi hija - dijo él muy enojado.

-queee claro que no, yo estoy con Poupi - dijo Po sin entender

-Poupi se quedó en el palacio mira - dijo él

Po volteo su mirada hacia su supesto peluche cuando vio que no era su peluche casi le da un infarto se levanto de inmediato. Tigresa al sentir la separación de un cuerpo caliente gruño, pero por el tan fuerte sueño que tenia ya que no habia dormido por velar a Po asi que se quedo ahi dormidita.

-pobre de mi niña bonita, ¡MIRA COMO ESTA! - dijo señalandola

-...- no hubo respuesta de parte de Po ,él estaba asombrado

-mira toda mordida y babeada - dijo muy preoucupado acariciandole la cabeza

Tigresa tenia el pelaje de la mejilla y pecho muy alborotado, ella no se habia dado cuenta de nada pues estaba profundamente dormida.

-lo...siento...no..sabia..que..ella..estaba.,.conmigo - dijo Po tratando de recordar.

-mi hija te ayudó muchisimo ayer para QUE LA ESCUPIERAS YLA MORDIERAS! - dijo reclamandole

-aaaaahh...ella estuvo conmigo...recuerdo...tener un sueño..con..Poupi - dijo Po un poco avergonzado.

El la arropó más le cerró la ventana para que los rayos del sol no le molestaran, ella se encontraba de lado durmiendo tranquilamente.

-se ve tan linda durmiendo parece un angelito, yo me imagino cuando era una niña pequeña debia dormir muy tierno pero que cosas digo si parece una cachorrita - dijo .

-si, pobre de ella - dijo Po sentando en la butaca

-bueno Po quedate con ella yo tengo a pacientes por alimentar - dijo él

-¿los vas a alimentar? - dijo Po incredulo

-claro tengo consecuencias a las que tengo que enfrentar - dijo aún acariciandole la cabeza a ella y retirandose de la habitación. Pero Po le llamo este se volteo -por eso te amo tanto - le dijo.

-Por el agradecimiemto me van a dar propinas - dijo cerrando la puerta dejandolo solos.

Po la contemplaba se sentia avergonzado de haberle hecho esas cosas sin que él estuviese conciente. El estaba cubierto por una manta gris tenia frío al separarse del cuerpo de ella. No recordaba exactamente lo que paso anoche solo que se sentia muy mal por la sopa. Pero sabia que ella siempre estuvo ahi con él nunca lo abandonó, él sentia que por alguna razón la cual desconocia tenia que devorlverle el favor y mas. La vio moverse un poco, ella sonrio entre sueños a él le entro curiosidad decidio levantarse y arrodillarse al pie de la cama la manta que tenía se la habia pasado por la espalda. La observo que lo llamo - Po - decia ella entre sueños sonriendo. Po inocentemente le respondio - que tigresa - decia acomodandole la manta que se habia movido hasta su pecho él lo coloco hasta su cuello. -Po la volvio a llamar con añoro en su voz resoplando. Po la volvio a respondar -que pasa...pero fue interrumpido por su papaa.

-ni se te ocurra despertarla, deja que duerma tranquila - dijo al lado de Po.

-pero pa ella me llamo - dijo Po aun arrodillado

-esta hablando dormida entre sueños - dijo de brazos cruzados

-¿entre sueños? - dijo Po

-si hijo, tu lo que hablas dormido es de fideos pero lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta porque estas inconciente -dijo su papa

\- no te ibas al hospital - dijo cambiando el tema

-si cuando iba a salir quise verificarlos antes de salir y cuando vine vi que querias despertarla !Y NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! - dijo acariciando paternalmente su cabeza provocando en ella un ronroneo.

-aaawww es muy cariñosa - dijo con ternura en su voz

-por ronronear - dijo Po

-acaso no has leído el libro de los tigres son uno de los animales mas feroces pero son los mas cariñosos y muy amorosos como ella que es todo un amor - dijo mirandolo con suma ternura mientras seguia acariciando su cabeza.

-desde cuando te dio con leer libros - dijo Po

-desde que ella llego a mi vida y especialmente a mi corazón - dijo aun mirandola placidamente dormida

-pa no tienes bocas por alimentar - dijo Po un poco celoso

-a claro se me olvidaba, me voy al hospital - dicho esto le dio un beso en la cabeza a tigresa y luego a Po.

-quieres que te ayude con el carrito - dijo Po

\- no hijo quiero que te quedes con ella pero gracias por la preoucupación - dijo alejandose de la puerta

Po nuevamente se quedo solo estaba un poco asombrado por el alboroto de su papá y que en ningún momento ella se levantara. La habitación se encontraba oscura solo unos pequeños rayos se escapaban por la cerrada ventana. Sentia una sensación que tenia que protegerla no sabia el porque pero tenia que estar siempre con ella nunca separarse. Sentia una angustia de algo que se aproximaba, esa calma con la que ella dormia se iba a esfumar por alguien que no tenia corazón solo frialdad eso a él lo tenia muy intranquilo.

Tigresa estaba profundamente dormida se sentia observada por alguien que la hacia sentir muy segura, le gustaba jamas se habia sentido asi.

* * *

 **Gracias COMENTEN COMENTEN SIGAN COMENTANDO**


	14. Tesoro?

**mis amores**

 **Espero q les guste este cap va a ver muchas cosas q les va a interesar y vera** **n q vq a ver cambios tambien en la historia se q les va a gustar mucho**

 **Mi proxima historia se llamara "Preciosas Memorias"**

 **se q les encantara tanto como esta historia**

 **Comenten porfavor**

 **Bueno empecemos a leer**

 **El caminaba por el valle con su carrito. Cuando llegó al hospital entró por la puerta y se encontro a una sala llena de pacientes, estos cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron.**

* * *

Los cuatro y el maestro Shifu se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas sillas. Mono parecía un cádaver boca arriba con la boca llena de saliva tenia un burbujeo que darramó el suelo, un cerdito estaba pasando y se resbaló y calló en el charco de saliva que habia en el piso. Grulla tenia el cuello virado su sombrero estaba en el suelo. Mantis era el mejor que estaba ya que por su tamaño estaba muy cómodo. Víbora tambien estaba comoda enrollada sobre la silla.

El maestro Shifu se encontraba con la cabeza en el asiento y sus pies en el espaldal su bastón estaba en el suelo.

-Nos vas a dar la comida que nos envio aqui - dijo una cabra en la lejanía de la sala

-vine a reparar el daño que hice por eso voy a dar sopa gratis - dijo con una cuchara en la mano

-Como sabemos que esa sopa no va a estar contaminada - dijo un cerdo de la multitud

-quieren comer o no - dijo acabandole la paciencia

-bueno, yo tengo hambre no eh comido desde ayer - dijo otro cerdo de la multitud

-Bien pero necesito ayuda para repartir la sopa - dijo buscando con la mirada quien lo podria ayudar

Todos los de la sala miraron hacia la esquina donde se encontraba los cuatro furiosos y el maestro Shifu.

-probecillos - dijo una conejita

Shifu se sintio observado y abrio los ojos miro a todas las personas que estaban al reves cuando se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba vio a todas las personas que lo observaban se viro de inmediato bajo las orejas estaba avergonzado. Miro al en la entrada con su carrito y luego dirigio su mirada a sus estudiantes agarró su bastón y le dio bastonazos a cada uno para despertarlos. Estos se quejaron tras ser heridos.

-mis alumnos estan dispuestos a ayudarlos y yo tambien - dicho esto se dispuso a bajar pero un dolor en la espalda se lo impidio tuvo que volverse a sentar.

-pero maestro... -mantis iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-ay si que bueno eres mantis al no permitirme servir por mi condición física.

-queee yy...oo..no...dije...nada - dijo mantis en susurro

-pongánse a servir - dijo Shifu

Los cuatro furiosos de mala gana se pusieron a servir la sopa a los pacientes. Aún tenían los moretones, raspones y la carne viva pero por obligación tenían que servir.

* * *

Abrio sus ojos soñolienta, unos ojos jade la observaban sonrió por la hermosa vista que tenia al frente. -Po - le llamo, este le respondio - estas hablando entre sueños - dijo inocentemente, ella río, estiro su pata hasta su mejilla, se la acarició - como te sientes - preguntó ella con ternura en su mirada. -un poco débil pero mejor - le susurro, ella se levantó y lo abrazó - cuanto me alegro aunque estes un poco bien - dijo aún abrazándo.

Po estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de ella. Tuvo una sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y nunca soltarla tenía que protegerla pero no sabía de que o de quien, decidió devolverle el abrazo.

Ella le gustaba el calorcito de Po y acabadito de levantar. El percibio el olor de baba que provenia de ella, se avergonzó nuevamente.

-tigresa...disculpame por...babearte - dijo aún en el abrazo.

-no te preocupes por eso...a...mi...solo..me importaba tu bien - dijo ella mirando sus ojos

-tienes hambre - le preguntó

-te busco comida, ahora - tigresa se iba a levantar pero Po se lo impidio.

-lo hago por agradecimiento ,por favor permiteme hacerlo - dijo él con sinceridad

-estabien - dijo cabizbaja queria hacerlo por el

-pues acuestate ,vengo enseguida - dicho esto se dirigio a la cocina

Obedeció a Po se coloco boca arriba admirando el techo estaba boca arriba arropada con la manta, ladeo el rostro cuando hizo ese movimiento sintio ese pequeño charco de baba de Po, froto su cuerpo con la cama para que su pelaje lo absorviera. Cerro los ojos por un momento.

Po cocino unos dumplings con tofu salteados en el saltén cuando terminó subio con dos platos de comida, entro al cuarto y la vio acostada pensó que se habia dormido.

Un olor exquisito la saco de sus pensamientos vio a Po parado en la puerta. Se sento Po le entrego sonriente el plato, ella lo acepto con gusto.

-los hice mas rápido que pude papa dijo que no te dejara sola - decia Po con la boca llena

-que obediente eres - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro comiendo

-no lo conoces cuando le desobedezco - dijo tembloroso

-Po tu padre se ha comportado excelente conmigo le tengo mucho aprecio - dijo seria

-sí, el ha visto algo en ti que en nadie ni siquiera en mi a visto, lose por su mirada cuando te ve - dijo tambien con seriedad

-Po yo no quiero ocupar tu lugar en el corazón del

-tigresa tu no estas ocupado mi lugar tu ya tienes un lugar en su corazón - dijo penetrando sus ojos

-y yo tengo lugar en...- ella iba a decirle pero callo su alma queria hablar pero sus labios cellaron.

-que ibas a decir Tigresa - preguntó Po

-eeee...donde esta el - dijo ella

-se fue al hospital a servir comida para pagar sus errores, por eso es que lo amo tanto, es una persona ejemplar - dijo contemplando la puerta recordando las palabras de su papa

-admiro tanto esa relación entre ustedes - dijo cabizabaja terminando de comer, Po agarro su plato

-en una relación que tu estas involucrada - dijo sonriente

-gracias - dijo con sinceridad en su voz

-porque tigresa - un poco preocupado

-gracias por ver en mi algo que otros no ven ni siquiera yo - dijo perdida en su mirada

-como otros te perciben - dijo prestando atencion

-fria, mala, seca, una maquina de pelear sin sentimientos y que no siento nada - decía tigresa con un nudo en la garganta

-sabes todo eso que dijiste yo lo percibia de ti por eso era que te admiraba tanto, queria ser como tu - dijo Po

-como yo no, tu no vas hacer como yo, no ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO SEAS! - dijo ella dejando una lágrima escapar de sus ojos brillosos, bajando la mirada

Esto a Po le preocupo mucho dejo los platos a un lado de la mesa se le acercó sentándose a su lado, coloco su mano en su mentón alzo su mirada para atravezar sus ojos le limpió con sus dedos sus lágrimas.

-no llores tigresa - dijo penetrando sus ojos

-lo siento, es que no quiero que seas como yo - dijo, sus ojos se encontraban brillosos

-porque - dijo un poco incredulo

-...- ella evadió el contacto visual y retiro la pata de su mentón

-¿que te hicieron? - dijo con confusión en su mirada

Le tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta nunca había pensado de esa manera. No sabia desde donde empezar. Tenia su mirada a un punto de la habitación para no hacer contacto visual con él. Sus labios le temblaban queriendo decir algo pero a la vez querían cellarse. Su mirada se encontraba pensativa parecía como si no estuviese en esa habitación. Su vista estaba embelesada en ese punto de la habitación como si estuviese recordando momentos no muy gratos, otra lágrima se le escapó esta vez la lágrima paseaba por su mejilla hasta caer en la sábana. Como una simple pregunta la ponía asi.

-la pregunta no es que me hicieron sino es que yo hice - dijo aún mirando ese punto de la habitación

-eres un misterio - dijo observandola aunque esta no le respondiera la mirada.

-¿porque lo dices? - dijo aún sin mirarlo

-es que tus acciones son tan diferentes pero tu mirada dice otra y no lo entiendo por eso es que eres tan misteriosa - dijo serio

-tu no lo entenderias - dijo sin siquiera mover su rostro hacia él

-es cierto jamas lo entenderia por eso me evitas tu mirada especialmente tus ojos, no quieres los vea porque sabes que tus ojos hablan, dicen cosas que jamas tus labios dirian se que puedo entrar a tu alma con tan solo verlos, tus ojos son como el fuego resplandeciente, cálido, fuerte pero jamas podria quemar - dijo observando su mirada que se encontraba fija en ese punto de esa habitacion.

Tigresa volteo su mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos verde jade que la hacian sentir desnuda a él no podia esconderse ni refugiarse en su aparencia fría.

-y que ves en mis ojos - dijo tratando de demostrar seriedad

-yo veo a una persona que ha sufrido mucho no se porque pero veo que puede amar a una persona muy intensamente que nose quien es - dijo descubriendo su alma a traves de sus ojos.

Tigresa bajo su mirada para no tener mas contacto visual con él, no quería que el descubriese mas cosas sobre ella. No la hacia sentir bien, si él indagaba mas en su alma posiblemente él no la quisiera mas y eso ella temía.

Po sintió la incomodez de ella asi que no quiso perturbarla mas. Pero habia algo que lo dejaba muy inquieto no sabia que era pero sentia que el fuego proviniente de sus ojos se apagaría y que no pudiera descubrir mas su alma.

-ven acá - dijo incitandole a que acercara al borde de la cama

Tigresa hizo lo que Po le dijo para su sorpresa él la abrazo, le enterro su mentón sobre su frente mientras la aprisionaban entre sus brazos.

-disculpame si te eh ofendido o te hice incomodar - dijo él

-no te tienes que disculpar, has entrado a mi alma, sin una llave, ni siquiera pedistes permiso o movistes un dedo para buscarla.

-¿una llave? Tal vez esa llave jamas la encuentres, tal vez se haya extraviado o pudiese ser que jamas hubiera existido. Ademas para que quiero una llave si ya habia encontrado el tesoro.

-¿tesoro?

-si, un tesoro el mas preciado de todos, su apariencia era sucia, vieja, tenia polilla inclusive era feo. Muchas personas intentaban buscarlo pero cuando lo encontraron y vieron en las condiciones que estaba se arrepintieron y se fueron ni siquiera se acercaron, todo el tiempo creyeron que iba hacer una gran belleza pero no, era simplemente una caja vieja y mohosa a punto de romperse en pequeñisimos pedazos que jamas se iban a volver a pegar. No sabian que dentro de la caja vieja y mohosa habia una gran fortuna que jamas se gastaría.

-y que habia en esa caja - dijo acariciando su pecho blanco y negro mientras la contemplaba.

-joyas, monedas, piedras - el iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido

-¿Piedras? - dijo incredula

-si, eran las piedras mas hermosas de todos nada se le compara con tal belleza. Las joyas tenían un gran resplandor que iluminaban la mas oscura cueva, las monedas habian demasiadas en ella sobre salia el toque del misterio...una carta.

-que decia la carta

-esa carta decia todas las tempestades que había pasado, que se encontraba en muy malas manos que lo descuidaron por completo, la caja fue encontrada bella pero por el tiempo y las cosas malas que pasó la pusieron en ese vil estado pero su interior seguia intacto, nadie podia cambiar el pensamiento de aquellos que vieron su exterior y se espantaron. Solo aquel que pensara lo contrario de lo que los demas pensaban de esa caja, aquel la descubrio y sabía que jamas la podría abandonar sino que la iba a tratar como lo que era un preciado tesoro - dijo aún con su mentón sobre su frente contemplando las luces que escapaban de aquella cerrada ventana.

-¿y el mapa como encontraste el tesoro sin un mapa?

-el mapa - respondio con una sonrisa - El mapa estaba en mi mente simplemente me lo sabia de memoria.

-oooohh ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo contemplando su pecho

-claro - dijo con entusiasmo

-¿Rompiste la caja?

-que claro que no si lo rompiera perderia el tesoro, simplemente alce la tapa - dijo sin romper el abrazo

-¿como entrastes?

-no tenia seguro

* * *

 **espero q les haya gustado este cap y disculpenme por no contestar sus review los aprecio mucho quiero dar gracias a mittam es un gran ser humano**

 **Comenteeennn**

 **Comenten**

 **Nescito saber lo q piensan, q sintieron cuando leyeron este cap, tienen dudas,si entendieron y reflexionaron lo q significaba todo eso q Po le dijo diganmelo,si les gusto el cap etc...(se vale decir lo q quiera respecto a la historia)**

 **comenten**


	15. ¿Amar es un sentimiento?

**otravez nos volvemos a ver o mejor dicho a leer yo no me he ido a ninguna parte ni me ire bueno espero que les guste este cap**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando. Aunque ella no lo queria admitir ese silencio era hermoso se podia presenciar la paz en esa habitación. Ella se habia quedado sin palabras. Llegó a pensar cuanto daría por él, era un ser tan especial, sería capaz de dejarlo todo solo por estar a su lado inclusive en el silencio. Pensaban en lo mismo pero a la vez diferente.

-enseñame mas maestro Po - dijo en sus brazos

Po se separó de ella, se sento en el suelo, ella se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama.

-enseñarte yo no te he enseñado nada - dijo un poco confundido por haber sido llamado maestro el cual no se consideraba.

-creeme que me has enseñado cosas que yo jamas descubriera de mi - dijo acostándose con la ayuda de él

-Yo no sabre decirte - dijo arropandose con la manta gris

-tu mismo ni te das cuenta de los sabias que son tus palabras - dijo agarrando la sábana, él tambien la agarró ambos subian la sabana hasta su cuello.

En la sala del hospital se encontraban algunos comiendo de la exquisita sopa del mientras otros esperaban la sopa. El maestro Shifu estaba un poco impaciente porque no le diero su sopa.

-acuerdanse que yo tambien tengo hambre - dijo el maestro Shifu

hay maestro usted es un digno ejemplo para esperar hasta el final - dijo grulla sirviendole a una familia de conejos.

El maestro Shifu bajo las orejas un poco frustrado tenia hambre mas no podia hacer nada porque si no dañaria su reputación.

-porque la vida es tan cruel - dijo mantis babeandose por la sopa que tenia en la patita queriendola probar intentado dar un "zippi" pero Víbora le dio un latigazo haciendo volar la sopa caliente cayendole a mono que estba sirviendole a unas viejas cabras provocando en este que pegara el grito mas fuerte que hayan escuchado jamas todo el valle escuchó el potente grito:

-que fue ese grito - dijo tigresa levantándose un poco por el extraño ruido

-tal vez sea una adolescente que le regalaron ropa nueva ya sabes como son - dijo volviendola acostar en su cama

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH MI MISERABLE VIDA - dijo acostado en el suelo tenia todas las miradas encima como el calor absorvia la carne viva

El maestro Shifu aprovecho que todos miraban a mono para coger sopa y sorber sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Los cerdos entraron con camillas para recoger a mono y llevarlo adentro de la sala.

-porque no se me ocurrio antes - dijo mantis entrando detras de los cerdos

-disculpa, yo fui la causante del porque mono esta ahora en la sala, ademas querias comer la sopa injustamente - dijo Víbora enfadada

-tenia hambre - dijo de patitas cruzadas

-nosotros tambien teniamos hambre pero cumplimos con que ibamos a comer al final - dijo

-creo que alguien no siguio las instrucciones - dijo grulla haciendo que todos volteasen a ver a un Shifu sorbiendo la sopa.

El vio a Shifu sorbiendo su sopa, tuvo una idea ya que Shifu no iba ni por la mitad de la sopa por el dolor de espalda.

-enfermeras recuerden al maestro shifu que nesecita ayuda - dijo

Las enfermeras se lo llevaron dejandolo sin comer.

-pero no he terminado de comer - dijo entrando agarrado de las manos por las enfermeras por esas puertas.

El sintio que le hizo un favor a sus estudiantes se dispuso a irse pero los pacientes lo detuvieron

-por favor acepte estas propinas de parte de nosotros - dijo un conejo con una pequeña bolsita llena de monedas los demas en la sala sacaron sus bolsitas.

-hay muchas gracias de verdad y disculpen por lo de la... - iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-no se preocupe hay errores que se arreglan a tiempo y este fue el mejor tiempo para arreglarlo - dijo el conejo entregandole el dinero

Se encontraba acostada en la cama de él, arropada con la sabana, él seguia sentado en el suelo con la manta gris sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos sobre la cama cruzados.

-es increíble que tengamos frío teniendo un sol radiante afuera - dijo él mirando los pequeños rayos de sol escapándose de la cerrada ventana.

-Es raro no se supone que los fuertes rayos calienten esta habitación - dijo ella admirando cada detalle de su rostro

-sabias que triste es que alguien sea un sol y por dentro un cubo de hielo, por mas radiante que sea su exterior jamas podra derretir el interno cubo de hielo - dijo recostando su cabeza sobre sus cruzados brazos con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese a punto de dormirse

-creo que yo soy ese alguien - dijo apenada

El abrió sus ojos un poco triste de ver que ella piense algo asi de si misma.

-tu eres al reves las personas podrán ver en ti un cubo de hielo pero eres un radiante sol que amanece pero nunca atardece ese sol se le escapaban pequeños rayos como esa ventana que poco a poco van derritiendo el hielo externo pero los rayos son mas fuertes lograran derretir por completo ese frío hielo para que su exterior sea un eterno amanecer.

-eres mas sabio que cualquier otro sabio claro despues de Oogway tus palabras son deliciosos melocotones que no solo satisface el hambre sino tambien de sabiduría - dijo ella acariciando sus orejas con sus dedos.

-exageras - dijo con los ojos cerrados sus caricias le provocaban sueño.

-no ,no exagero mi fiel consejero de todos los consejos que he tenido la tuya la guardare muy adentro de mi - dijo sinceramente

-gracias no me considero unconsejero ni sabio pero gracias por eso eres mi mejor amiga - dijo con una sonrisa

Ella al escuchar eso dejo de acariciarlo y se incorporo un poco, para ella esas palabras fueron muy fuertes, se adentro en sus pensamientos.

-a...mi...ga - dijo tartamudeando sus ojos temblaban pero su semblante se mantuvo serio

-y la mejor - dijo con cierta emoción

Ella sonrío con cierta frustración en el fondo se sentia decepcionada de si misma queria llorar pero no, en esos precisos momentos queria golpear los árboles de hierro tan fuerte hasta que el tronco se destruyera pero a la vez queria esconderse en su cuarto y mojar su almohada pero tenia que estar ahi aguantando el fuerte golpe.

-me...alegro...de..ser..tu..amiga - dijo con voz rota

-siempre seremos mejores amigos - dijo como un niño añorando

-me tengo que ir - dijo levantandose y aproximandose a la puerta

-oye si es por mi cama a mi no me molesta que estes ahi puedes usarla cuando quieras - dijo levantándose del suelo

-no es por tu cama es que tengo que ir a meditar - dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando las escaleras

-puedo... - él iba a decir algo cuando fue interumpido por su papa que estaba entrando por el restaurante por el restaurante con una bolsa grande ademas de su carrito.

-hijos mi nuevo trabajo se llamara "Pacientes del " he ganado una fortuna - dijo muy contento hasta que vio a tigresa con la mirada baja pudo ver que de sus ojos escapaban pequeñas lágrimas pero a la vez se podia ver el enojo ya que tenia el ceño fruncido. A el le dio pena no pudo decirle nada porque ya se habia ido.

-¿porque mi hija está llorando? - dijo preocupado

-¿estaba llorando? - dijo incrédulo frente a su papá

-que le dijiste - dijo dejando sus cosas a un lado

-solo le dije que siempre seremos mejores amigos y me dijo que tenia que meditar y se fue - dijo como un niño dando explicaciones como si hubiese hecho algo malo

-Po - dijo

-sí - respondió

-¿que sientes por Tigresa? - preguntó suavemente

-pues la aprecio mucho claro es mi mejor amiga - dijo como si nada

-en verdad que no te has dado cuenta - dijo con cierta nostalgia

-¿De que? - dijo subiendo los hombros sin entender lo que habia dicho su padre.

-¿Que para ti es amor?

-es tener un sentimiento bonito hacia alguien - dijo rascándose la nuca

-Amar es mas que un simple sentimiento, amar es una palabra muy pequeña con el gran significado que tiene, amar es algo extraordinario, el amor es puro no tiene mancha, el amor no tiene limites

-como el guerrero dragón - dijo con su puño de justicia

-creeme que el amor es mas poderoso que eso y llega lejos porque no tiene final, amor es dejar de pensar en ti y ocuparte del otro, el amor siempre gana, el amor es vida nadie puede vivir sin amor

-ooh no sabía eso y que haria una persona por amor - dijo Po

-Moviese el mundo si pudiera para que este feliz y mas cuando una persona esta ciega de amor

wao - dijo Po sorprendido

El amor es sacrificio - dijo reflejando en su mirada tristeza al ver la inociencia de su hijo

* * *

 **Que pasara para eso hay que COMENTAR**

 **solo les voy a decir un la del proximo cap se pondra muy intenso demasia INTENSO**

 **COMENTEN**


End file.
